Demonic Rapture: How Sesshy Lost his Icy Exterior
by hentai18ancilla
Summary: This is a tale of an icy demon Lord, a wicked necklace around Kagome’s neck,which subdues her upon command, and lots of irony. Tootles!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha just a couple of mangas._

I hope you all enjoy this story, if not who cares ++I don't++ and yeah future _citrus_, _lemons_ and _bad language_ and if this offends you then please keep your virgin eyes and ears away from this story-because now that I've warned you I will not tolerate future griping.

* * *

**Watching my Prey:**

Sesshoumaru crouched low in the trees hiding under the dense canopy as he observed his half-brother's rag tag group. They were all bustling about preparing to sleep, and had just finished a curious soup which his half-brother's wench had made. The soup smelled different from the soups he was accustomed to, but then what could one expect from a ningen? Naturally they hadn't mastered the art of cooking. He really didn't want to be here but he wanted to kill Naraku as quickly as possible and Naraku had been avoiding him lately. Naraku had attempted to kill Rin and instead had almost lost his life; at least he had destroyed that void Kanna.

But that was not enough. Naraku and his reincarnation, Kagura, was still alive and getting even more powerful. It was embarrassing really the way that disgusting hanyou had risen to power. Now he had a large lump of the Shikon No Tama from Naraku. His brother's wench had most of the other half which meant that few were missing. Good. Naraku was not afraid to attack Inuyasha and his pack so 'helping' him as it were would insure that he completed this task as soon as possible. Also, his brother's wench was an oddity. She dressed like a whore but still smelled innocent, maybe she just disguised her true scent with her miko powers. That was probably it.

Common females were all base and uneducated and the only thing they knew how to do was spread their legs. Even royal youkai females were the same except they at least were elegant clothes-but they smelled just as bad. For some reason everyone was afraid of bathing daily, and although he might've felt the same when he was a young pup, he had learned in his 500 years that water doesn't kill you. So HE at least had the decency to bathe himself instead of smelling like defecation. It was sad really, one would think that youkai with their superior sense of smell would do something about it. This was one of the reasons he had constructed his castle to be large and spacious-it was the only way he could breathe through the stench. Hmm…his brother's wench is sneaking away and Inuyasha doesn't even know. Stupid puppy. He will never learn to protect his property.

"Kagome! Where are you going bitch!" Inuyasha growled out low and ferociously, latching on to Kagome before she noticed.

"None of your business, and LET GO OF ME!" Kagome yelled, irritated at his manhandling. She couldn't sit him because then she'd get pulled down as well, but she forgot this at his next words.

"YOU belong to ME! I will grant you permission to leave me or not and I say NO! We need to look for shards and it's not safe up there for you with that Hobo or whatever." Inuyasha hissed digging his claws painfully into her waist.

"What did you say?" Kagome asked softly, her eyes glaring hotly.

"That you're MINE, in case you didn't hear me right, MINE. To do with as I will. MINE." Inuyasha growled, nipping her neck for submission.

"Oh I don't think so buster…SIT!" Kagome screamed, hurting Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's ears.

"Oof! Man are you heavy, can you like move the Tessaiga Inuyasha? I mean I swear I think you broke something this time." Kagome whined, futilely trying to move Inuyasha from her aching form. But he had different ideas.

"It's not _that_ sword, bitch." Inuyasha cut in succinctly pressing himself even closer to her form and moving to adjust himself right in between her thighs.

"I think it's time we rutted. You knew that today was the first night of my heat and you were trying to run away, weren't you bitch?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"So what? It's not like we are in that type of relationship, we're just friends that's all. Like Sango and Miroku are your friends AND you don't go around naked in front of them or trying to feel up their skirts!" Kagome grunted exasperated.

"Yes we are, you're MY bitch!" Inuyasha growled, his eyes flashing red before he trapped her hands above her head to hold her still.

"Look Inuyasha, you usually don't act like this, I'm guessing that the heat hit you hard and you are just reacting to the nearest female near you."

"Humph! That's not the only thing that's hard!" Inuyasha interrupted.

Kagome rolled her eyes and continued, trying to keep the tattered remnants of her clothes intact.

" As I was saying, Sir Know-it-All! Me in this sense. But I am **not** yours, nor will I **ever **be yours, and we are **just friends** looking for the shards together. After this is all over I will return to my time and visit once in a while, but you have to understand that I am not yours to claim or mate with. I thought you were joking around there with Kouga and all." Kagome sighed bored and irritated that he was poking her with his large dick.

"Can you stop that?" Kagome asked when he ripped her skirt away and left her in her silky black thong.

"No because I have the right to claim what's mine, and neither Kouga or Hobo will steal you away from me!" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, calm down. You don't want me. I am simply an ugly, stupid, smelly ningen wench that you have to tolerate. Please let go of me and AVOID making the worst mistake of your life." Kagome pleaded, finally seeing his demonic side trying to take over and his loss of reason. Without conscious thought he COULD take her even though he really didn't want to with his rational mind.

"Inuyasha, you said I was the alpha female once, remember? As such **I order** you to let go of me!" Kagome yelled desperate to make him let go of her.

"Ahh. So you accept your position as my mate? Good, because it wouldn't have mattered anyways." Inuyasha said.

Sessh P.O.V 

Sesshoumaru watched everything with an impassive eye thinking that his brother couldn't get a wench without forcing her. He at least had learned to master his desires. Not that he had ever felt any sexual ones or gone into heat yet. He was old enough, but he hadn't found a female he considered worthy enough to begin his mating season. Although Inuyasha sure seems ready. How utterly disgraceful, and a whorish human who did not even have the decency to spread her legs for him. Regardless of how bad he treated his brother, Inuyasha was still part of his pack and as such carried the title of prince and was the owner of some minor lands, certainly more wealthy than that ningen whore. He couldn't see her features clearly but what he could see left more to be desired. Of clothing at least. She was practically naked! No wonder his brother started his heat cycle. Now, until he satisfied his sexual urges with his chosen 'mate' and claimed her he would be suffering under a haze of lust. Serves him right for being so stupid.

End P.O.V 

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry for having to do this to you, but you're just not yourself…" With that Kagome blasted the hanyou across the clearing until he landed unconscious and prepared to leave. Naked. Until she was rammed into a tree.

"Desist your movement ningen." Sesshoumaru growled out viciously. He had just seen his brother hurled into the air by the miko's powers. He had never witnessed such a display before since mikos traditionally healed. Sure, before they were rumored to being able to kill youkai but now that had become a simple legend that humans clung to tenaciously. Obviously it wasn't a lie anymore.

"Geesh! Will no one leave me alone? And Fluffy, in case you hadn't noticed you are holding me by my breast-that's just soo wrong there. And sick, I mean who knows where those dirty claws have been?" Kagome wailed trying to clean herself off from the tree. Insects it seemed had a propensity towards her so there was no way she was sticking around to find out what waited in store for her.

Sesshoumaru growled becoming aware of the soft round mound that overflowed from his large hand. She felt nice and warm against him and he wanted to lean in closer but would not touch a ningen more than necessary. He was going to keep his paw there because it made her uncomfortable, not because he 'liked' it or anything.

"Not you too?!" Kagome moaned agitatedly feeling another boner press against her.

"Look, in case you think I'd sleep with you, the answer is no, no offense but you are just not my type; you're too pale and have a large weird tale sticking out of your ass, we're just not the right species okay honey? Go find yourself a nice lady love or whore to take care of your needs because I'm not her. You couldn't pay me enough to rut with you." Kagome said, inching away from his claws.

"I do not want your services, you whorish ningen, but if I did there is nothing you could do about it." Sesshoumaru growled, squeezing her other breast and coming into lick the coral of her ear.

"Ewww! Dog breath, that's some nasty stuff right there man. Have you ever heard of mouth wash? Forget it, what you need there is more than Listerine could do." Kagome said covering her nose as if to drive away the stench. He didn't really smell, but he did seem pompous, and if she was correct this would cause him to let go of her.

"Would you like to find out wench?" Sesshoumaru whispered seductively leaning in to kiss her and shut her volatile mouth. He'd never kissed anyone before, but if anyone needed to be kissed it was her. It was a good form of revenge of course. Not that he found her plump cherry lips inviting or anything.

"No way in hell man! Hey, could you tell me if that hanyou is asleep?" Kagome asked innocently.

Sesshoumaru widened his senses and replied maliciously, "No, we are ALL alone now, and no one will save you…" he leaned in once again to kiss her but this time he felt her shift and she transformed right before his eyes. Her hair fell cascading down her back in long ripples of cerulean blue and slivers of magenta with a bluish pink tail that pushed him away from her before she covered her deliciously nude body. Not that it helped much.

"Well Fluffy it was 'nice' knowing you-if I like overbearing, egotistical bastards that think they can demand things from me! And here I thought Inuyasha was bad, at least he has an excuse. Sorry I can't stay and chat more but I have places to see things to do-none of which involves you Sir Stick-Up-his-Ass!" Kagome said jumping into the well where she vanished in a blur of blue light.

And with that she disappeared from Sesshoumaru's senses leaving him with only one thing to do: torture his little brother and hopefully goad him into a fight to relieve his stress. But better yet, convince his brother to accept him into the group before his prudish wench could stop him. Oh yes, he was cruel.

"Inuyasha, are you okay? I came and saw you thrown into the air and then that same weird creature jumped into the well cackling evilly. I am frankly worried about you brother. Do you need my protection? This Sesshoumaru will gladly extend it. This Sesshoumaru will kill that creature for you, if you so wish." Sesshoumaru said nonchantly, hoping his idiotic brother would by his ruse and trust him.

"Nani! That creature is my MATE Sesshoumaru, you can't kill her." Inuyasha said trying desperately to get up and prove his strength. He never succeeded.

"In that case this Sesshoumaru will spare her life, but she can never hurt you again brother. Would you like me to give you a collar which subjugates her miko powers? I noticed that you have a subjugation necklace. Who gave this to you, I will kill them. Inu's were not meant to be tamed, we are wild creatures and powerful. No one is our master!" Sesshoumaru said trying to get a rise out of Inuyasha.

"You can't kill the person that gave this to me, she is my mate!" Inuyasha yelled.

"This Sesshoumaru thinks you need that subjugation necklace then, do you wish for this Sesshoumaru to have it craft?" Sesshoumaru asked in a bored tone, hoping to tame the vile wench.

Inuyasha smiled grimly and said, "Why yes, dear brother, that would be a swell idea…"

"Swell?" Sesshoumaru asked turning to leave.

"Oh, you wouldn't know that word, it just means good." Inuyasha said trying to stand.

Sesshoumaru immediately went to his side and solicitously stopped him from getting up and placed his hand on Inuyasha's chest kindly before he said, "This Sesshoumaru will hunt for you tonight and then we will talk."

So saying Sesshoumaru walked away gracefully, his movements sure and lethal.

Inuyasha watched impassively thinking over what Sesshoumaru had said, silently agreeing with him. As an Inu he was not meant to be tamed, it was about time he taught his bitch to give him the proper respect. Let's see how Kagome liked having her powers subdued…

Moments Later 

Sesshoumaru returned with a wild dead boar hanging from one long deadly claw, from there he tossed it to Inuyasha.

"This Sesshoumaru asks permission to join your group, onii-san."

Inuyasha paused in the act of skinning the boar and replied, "Feh. Ikani aniki."

Sesshoumaru bowed gracefully-not much but still-and said respectfully, "Domo arigato, onii-san."

Inuyasha blushed at hearing his brother address him so deferentially, he NEVER treated him like that!

"What's with all the posturing Fluffy, if you want the shards you're not gonna get them!" Inuyasha growled.

Sesshoumaru only glinted hard amber eyes at him before he scoffed, "This Sesshoumaru does not need the Shikon No Tama to be strong, but this Sesshoumaru will aid you because that vile hanyou Naraku almost killed my charge Rin, this is NOT acceptable. Naraku must die a long painful death…"

At this Sesshoumaru smiled a tight-lipped malignant smile, more like a smirk than anything else, and his eyes flashed a deep fathomless red. Inuyasha trembled unconsciously before he controlled his reactions. His brother was not here to kill him.

"Then why do you want to join us for?" Inuyasha said brashly trying to gain back his arrogance.

"Because this Sesshoumaru knows that Naraku reveals himself to you, while that coward hides from this Sesshoumaru's wrath, but not for long, soon I will make that hanyou bleed and beg for mercy. Not that this Sesshoumaru will give him any." Sesshoumaru said, calming down and then he felt his ragged markings subside and smooth out under his control.

"Fine, but I am the alpha of this pack and Kagome is MY alpha bitch-just so you don't get any ideas-but I think you're okay. You hate ningens and Kagome is definitely human. Kouga, that smelly wolf prince, LIKES her! I prefer for you to hate her than to be attracted to her. I've had to fight off village humans and various demons from taking her. You can't even imagine how much trouble she is! If it's not one thing it's another. And she is soo unreasonable too. She's always like, "You can't kill him!" or, "Inuyasha no baka! Why did you have to rush into the fight without thinking!" When all I was doing was trying to protect her worthless ningen ass, but can she appreciate this? No, she's always like, "We must listen and plot before we act. Then we narrow in for the slaughter." Yeah right, we would have died if I had not taken matters into my own hands and acted when I did. Feh! She's so dumb, I don't know why I put up with her." Inuyasha said, heating up the meat in a hastily made pit as he salivated at the delicious looking boar. It was not cooked to perfection the way Kagome did it, but it will do.

"What are you doing, onii-san?" Sesshoumaru asked watching his brother turn the boar over a fire and burn it. Wasn't he going to eat it?

"I'm cooking it! What does it look like I'm doing? Feh. Kagome should be here to feed me. Sango and Miroku left to the old slayers village to check for news of Naraku, but really to bury her brother Kohaku. They fond him dead after a battle."

Sesshoumaru watched disgusted as his domesticated brother heated his food before eating it. HE would never disgrace himself by eating food like a human. Perhaps his brother's blood was even more diluted than he thought…how embarrassing. His brother said Kagome cooks for him, so SHE is responsible for taming him and making him useless. His brother should find himself another bitch, his wench does not even want him.

"This Sesshoumaru believes that you need to find yourself another mate, Kagome cannot properly cook for you, she makes you suffer through situations resulting from her own ningen stupidity and will not even satisfy your lust as I can see from you aura. Why not allow this Sesshoumaru to bring you a concubine to release your lust and offer you possible mates?" Sesshoumaru asked thinking of finding him a bitch that could tolerate him and be of equal rank to him.

He would get Jakken on the matter, since he personally never wanted to suffer the attentions of those disease ridden and stinking court bitches who took baths every 6 months. They would be amendable to Inuyasha, but this Sesshoumaru would never take them as a mate or concubine. He would probably die from inhaling their fumes; they seemed to think that perfume could cover their appalling scent, as if this Sesshoumaru could not scent them from 5 miles away!

"No! She is far more beautiful than any youkai or ningen wench I have ever seen, she doesn't care that I am a prince or that I'm a hanyou. She accepts me for who I am, and never asks for more. She stands by me in any battle I'm in, she defends me even though she doesn't have to. She understands me even when I don't wish to talk, and never gets mad at me because of my moods. She never gets jealous when I go to Kikyo, not that I do anything but any other girl would get jealous. I tried once to make her jealous of my old love after a fight with Kouga but she simply gave me her blessing and smiled uncaringly. Can you believe that? I held that corpse in my arms all of a span of two breaths while she ran away to her time! Then I had to put up with a confused Kikyo thinking we were a pair again before I told her that I forgave her for killing me and that we could only be friends. After this battle with Naraku Kikyo will finally leave me alone, but for now she serves as a useful spy. Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation so she belongs to me either way, but she doesn't see it that way. In all truth she is more than Kikyo ever was, not that I'd ever tell her that! She already thinks she's too good for me as it is. Kikyo never accepted me as a hanyou, she tried to change me into a human, but Kagome accepts me for who I am, she doesn't care if I stay the same. In fact she is worried that I will turn into a "Mindless raving idiot" that will go on a "killing spree" as she so puts it. I'm kind of hurt by her lack of trust but at the same time I can understand. Once I was about to change into a full-demon forever I was going to controlled by this weird woman or 'alien' as Kagome says. But then kissed me. It was the sweetest kiss; soft and filled with love and sorrow. If I had transformed I would have died soon after but she saved me. I lost my demonic lust for blood and held her in my arms longer than necessary. She felt so nice in my arms, it was as if she was made for me. Me, and only me. It was then I knew that I could take no one else for my mate. She could have deserted me to save her life, or killed me like everyone was urging her to. But she saved me. She's simply unbelievable." Inuyasha sighed and got little hearts in his eyes as he daydreamed about Kagome.

Sesshoumaru almost gave into the impulse to roll his eyes at his brother's naive ponderings but he did have to admit that his brother's wench even defended him against HIM. She never smelled of fear. She always urged Inuyasha on and stayed with him regardless if he was winning or losing. She was either incredibly brave or stupid. It didn't really matter because she was a ningen. She would soon die, like the rest of her unintelligent species. For a second he could have sworn that she was an inu bitch when she disappeared from his sight but that was probably an illusion from her powerful blast. After his brother subjugated his wench she would no longer be able to hurt him. Then she would pay for her disrespect. An odd thing they both mentioned is 'her time' what did that mean. There should be nothing that this Sesshoumaru did not know. He would have to understand this mystery.

"What do you mean by her time, otouto?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Inuyasha looked into his eyes piercingly before relaxing his hackles and cutting the palm of his hand.

"Sesshoumaru, do you swear not to repeat whatever we say here?" Inuyasha asked offering the palm of his hand to swear an oath with him. Sesshoumaru reluctantly touched his blood and consented.

"This Sesshoumaru agrees to never repeat anything that you say in this clearing, consequently." Sesshoumaru said thinking there was no one he trusted anyways.

"She is from 500 years into the future. She always leaves to get supplies and attend something called a school where she learns History, Arithmetic, Philosophy, and other such matters. It's all very unnecessary and boring. Recently she changed her 'courses' or as we would say, subject into a little box where she can pass her subjects through that little box and spend more time here. So for these last couple of months I've been making her sleep here, but if we are near the well she prefers to sleep in her own room instead of with me. But she fled me today because of my heat. I will rut her later. Good thing I can make her submit to me…" Inuyasha said with a lecherous grin on his face.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. Submitting just involved a person to divert their eyes from them and to stand still. There was nothing interesting about it.

"How so, otouto?" Sesshoumaru asked curious.

Inuyasha grinned sheepishly and said, "I kind of told her that when faced with my demonic side or any time I get mad at her so I don't hurt her she must 'submit' to me by not looking me in the eyes and licking all of my fangs and my tongue as well. She thinks that by kissing me intimately she is submitting. Over time I have also trained her on another thing. When my eyes flash red I told her that she must get on her hands and knees and stick her ass in the air. She believes me. Recently I have been able to control my beast even when a full demon. I truthfully don't need the shards anymore to be a full demon but she doesn't know that. I still want to kill Naraku but I will allow her to make a pure wish to banish the curse of the Shikon no Tama and release the four souls to hell or heaven whichever." Inuyasha said twirling the boar meat before throwing it away.

Sesshoumaru gazed impassively waiting.

"So basically I have told her that she has to submit to me so that I will not attack her-I sort of lied on the way she must submit to me and she follows my instructions when she thinks she is in danger." Inuyasha awkwardly said with lust glazed eyes.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow imperiously.

"Oi! It's the best thing I ever thought of, this way she doesn't think me a pervert. You should see the way she beats the hell out of Miroku when he touches her ass! I thought she killed him for a second. No, by submitting to me she slates some of my lust. I have also convinced her to sleep in my arms when we are here. She tries to refuse but I never allow her to complain. For a while she tried to sleep on her 'sleeping bag' with Shippo, but I bribed the runt into stealing it away from her and not allowing her to sleep on it. You would think she would agree with my offer but instead she want back to her time and brought ANOTHER sleeping bag! Finally I told her she wasn't safe and that I had to protect her. She said she was safe with Sango and Miroku. And that she had to protect Shippo. So I explained to her that Shippo is a fox demon and older than he appears-he's about 68-and that Miroku protects Sango but that no one protects her. THEN that stupid wench agreed with me!" Inuyasha said smiling reminiscently.

Sesshoumaru decided that he had heard enough of his brother's ramblings and released some of his sleeping poison to make the idiot shut up. He had talked for hours. If he did not have perfect control over his senses he would killed him by now in hopes of making him be quiet.

"Go to sleep otouto, this Sesshoumaru will guard you tonight. Tomorrow we will se what we will do." Sesshoumaru said and rose before situating himself below a tree where he could keep guard and think about all the information which he had absorbed tonight. His brother's wench was not as simple as she seemed. If what his brother said was correct she was quite intelligent. This Sesshoumaru refuses to believe that a female, a ningen wench to boot, could be more educated than the majority of youkai. He would have to wait and see, and observe her quietly. His brother lied on the submitting. She didn't submit to either of them today and instead attacked them. Hn. She was full of many mysteries. This Sesshoumaru hates mysteries , soon he would unlock her secrets and she would be just an ordinary ningen.

Sesshoumaru reclined against the tree and allowed his mind to sift through other matters; waiting quietly for the sun to rise above and for Kagome to return.

* * *

That's the first chappie! I have HW to do so bye for now. I will update when I have 17 reviews to concord with my age. Hopefully this will take a month or more because I have sufficient stories to update and this was truly a whimsy.

-Dani.

REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW

0

**Preview of next week:**

"Sesshoumaru! I know Kagome might be a bit rude but give her time to prove to you that she is worthy of the honor of being my mate, please aniki?" said Inuyasha with big puppy eyes.

"This Sesshoumaru will think about it, onii-san." Sesshoumaru states while glaring dubiously at Kagome. She merely flicks her middle finger at him, and continues making breakfast, flipping waffles and turning the eggs whilst waiting on the simmering hot chocolate.

Inuyasha turns to Kagome expectantly and says, "Kagome, will you prepare my bath after this?"

"Of course Yashie, why ever not? I always scrub your mangy fur-if not who would do it? I will have the bathing supplies ready after breakfast, dear." Kagome said before turning away to place the warm dishes on the portable table.

Inuyasha whispers to Sesshoumaru,

"It will be a pleasurable experience, having her bathe you. See aniki! She does know the proper behavior of a lady at court and probably more so, allow her this token and consider her for my mate. I will have to court her in the ningen way, I believe I frightened her before, but don't disallow me my mate by our tribe laws, for she is the only one which I will consider."

Sesshoumaru turns a bland eye unto Inuyasha before stating, "This Sesshoumaru will permit her filthy ningen fingers to bathe my person, but only this once. We will see if she knows how to comport herself. Enough of this brother."

Later… 

"Why is your wench naked brother? Is she trying to seduce this Sesshoumaru? Tell her this Sesshoumaru is not interested in her ningen form and is withholding himself from killing her because I don't want to dirty my claws." Said Sesshoumaru while mentally gulping at the delectable picture Kagome made with soapy suds falling from her curvy form, a string bikini the only thing impeding her from baring all. Still it is enough for both Inus to become aroused.

"Excuse me you pompous fudgecicle! If I never!" Kagome said flinging her dark blue hair away from her eyes and sponging Inuyasha up before turning to comb her hands through his hair.

"You heard me ningen, this Sesshoumaru is not interested." Said the Great Lord of the Western Lands as he stood naked in the spring of hot water.

**More Later!!**

Japanese Terms:

Aniki: older brother

Otouto: younger brother

Ningen: human

Youkai: human; correctly spelled yokai but most commonly as the previous.

Ikani: whatever


	2. The Hot Springs

_Disclaimer: I only own that corny poem below, my brain, but alas no characters belonging to the series **Inuyasha**. 8-( me so sad_

I felt guilty because I had not updated this story for a long time and my other stories got several more updates…but it was just that I had set an ultimatum of 15 reviews so I wanted to stick to it. I got 397 hits on this story and 5 reviews while I have 349 hits on my boring poetry which even has a dreary title, "Somnambulist Effigy of the Morbid Heart" and I have 18 reviews over there! Now tell me if that is pathetic or what? Anyhoo. Here's your chappie because I should not castigate those who were kind enough to review.

* * *

**+Tabula Rasa+**

O woe 'tis time,

To this accord-

To lose in the winding

Corridors of my mind,

The facts that lie,

Or what has been-

In the forgotten chambers

Occult to thought.

O Apathy, dost thou concede?

* * *

Kagome leerily stepped out of the well only to encounter Inuyasha waiting for her in the rim. Damn boy probably wanted Ramen. 

"What do you want Inuyasha?" Kagome asked irately, stepping away from his outreaching hands. Who would have guessed that he was such a hentai?

Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned his eyes away from her before he regained his previous position, and tried to intimidate her.

"Look here wench! Sesshoumaru has volunteered and consented to help us defeat Naraku. He will be staying with our group, and you will have to act like a proper alpha bitch, you got that? Inuyasha asked vehemently, his golden eyes burning into her Cerulean ones.

"Yes, dear." Kagome sighed wondering if in 500 years she had really lost her innate 'dogginess' because she never attacked people when her eyes were red if they didn't bend over, Geesh! Does 500 years on the evolutionary scale change things _that _much?!

Never mind…Darwin already proved this argument, I should shut up.

The real problem existed with Sesshoumaru, the 'Killing Perfection'. He and Inuyasha were always at their throats! Now with Sesshoumaru here those two bakas would be sparring like crazy and she would start to develop and perhaps invent the squat!

She could just see it now;

"Ladies! You know the drill! Bend those gluttes, come one! And a one, two, three…" 

Ugh. That was way too freaky. She would not allow the situation to deteriorate that far. She would stand firm to her beliefs, she would defend women's rights and not bend over, she would-

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled startling her out of her reverie.

"Come on, Sesshoumaru is waiting for us, and you must make us breakfast, please don't make him puke with your experimentations. Remember that you are doing this to defeat Naraku and that we really need him. Okay Kagome?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha as if he had grown two heads. Where had this filial devotion come from, this pensive comportment that seemed to be the amalgamation of some deprived mind-where was her beloved idiot that could not string two words together if they weren't foul or involved Ramen noodles? Something was definitely wrong around here. It smelled fishy to her that those two would just suddenly make up. She would have to watch and observe them closely.

"I'm coming, hold your horses man." Kagome called as she hurried up the path to trace the silhouette of a red fire-rat kimono.

After reaching Inuyasha again she decided that it was time to answer some questions of her own.

"So how do I act like a proper bitch, and why can't he join our group later when w go to defeat Naraku? Or has he consented to look for the shards too?" Kagome asked as she peered at Inuyasha through slitted eyes.

Inuyasha fumbled because he wasn't sure if Sesshoumaru was going to help them or not but he wasn't going to tell HER that…so that left him with one risky option. Hopefully she wouldn't sit him for this.

"Shut up bitch! Kikyo would NEVER question me!" Inuyasha bit out, hoping that this would divert her inquisitive train of thought.

Kagome rolled her eyes-bored.

Couldn't he be more creative? Oh, wait. That would require more brain cells, which he obviously lacks! Didn't the idiot know that his comments about her and Kikyo had become redundant with their frequent repetition?

Of course he did not seem able to understand that she did not like him, ergo she did not care. The reason that she did not like Kikyo was because the putrid corpse had tried to kill her on several occasions and had betrayed the teachings of a miko, as well as helped Naraku out several times. Wasn't that reason enough?

Did Inuyasha really expect her to be jealous of a weak clay-pot who needs the souls of innocent maidens to sustain herself?

"Well whoop-dee-doo! I am _sooooo_ jealous, O how I wish that I could smell like fetid defecation! It has been my dream to go around wearing **_Allures de Shit_**, Inuyasha." Kagome purred theatrically, fluttering her long eyelashes at him in a woebegone fashion.

"Not!" Kagome said whacking the idiot on his hard head. Said idiot being a certain ignorant hanyou who was currently nursing a big lump on his head.

"Just shut up and follow me, you stupid wench!" Inuyasha growled as he stomped away, angrily destroying branches in his way with his lethal sharp claws.

"Moi, c'est tan sine intelligence? Pourquoi, quand j'ai ten 750 I.Q.!" Kagome cried in broken French, breathing deeply like one of those American movie stars that did bad imitations.

"That means I've got more intelligence than 95 of the population in the modern world and 100 in this backwards place where females are subversive. To bad that the women's lib doesn't come yet…I would have liked to be part of it." Kagome said as she takes a commanding pose, and looks to the sky ponderously.

"That's enough Kagome, we're wasting time!" Inuyasha yelled cantankerously as he ran over and threw her like a sack of potatoes on his back.

"Let go of me you prehistoric Neanderthal!" Kagome ranted, trying to push herself free from his tight grasp.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows, and murmured, "Feh."

Sesshoumaru hid in the trees and watched as the girl returned. The well seemed to work as a magical portal that could bring her to and fro between this world and hers. It was interesting to note that Inuyasha still hadn't told her about their agreement, this meant that even a lowly ningen could not entertain a romantic interest with his brother. How disgraceful. Sesshoumaru turned away from them and went back to wait for them in camp.

Kagome got out her cooking supplies from her huge garish yellow bag and started to prepare breakfast. She quickly heated up the skillet over her mini oven, and whipped out the Pam spray before delicately turning the crepes over before asking people what they wanted with theirs.

"I want Waffles too mama!" Shippo cried out, after consuming his third chocolate crepe.

"Can I have some, pweaty pwease?" he asked in a sugary sweet voice dripping with childish innocence.

Kagome looked up from the eggs that she was stirring and took one look into his huge melting emerald eyes and sighed in resignation.

"Sure, honey, would you like hot chocolate too?" she asked as she turned the skillet on once again.

"With whip cream?" he asked excitedly, bouncing in anticipation in his seat.

"Yes…" Kagome said already regretting her decision.

While this was going on Inuyasha decided to use this opportunity to convince Sesshoumaru of Kagome's good qualities.

"Sesshoumaru! I know Kagome might be a bit rude but give her time to prove to you that she is worthy of the honor of being my mate, please aniki?" said Inuyasha with big puppy eyes.

"This Sesshoumaru will think about it, otouto." Sesshoumaru states while scowling dubiously at Kagome. She merely flicks her middle finger at him feeling his intense glare, and continues making breakfast, flipping waffles and turning the eggs whilst waiting on the simmering hot chocolate.

Inuyasha turns to Kagome expectantly and says, "Kagome, will you prepare my bath after this?"

"Of course Yashie, why ever not? I always scrub your mangy fur-if not who would do it? I will have the bathing supplies ready after breakfast, dear." Kagome said before turning away to place the warm dishes on the portable table.

Inuyasha whispers to Sesshoumaru quietly out of Kagome's hearing. He already learned long ago that for a human she had exceptional hearing.

"It will be a pleasurable experience, having her bathe you. See aniki! She does know the proper behavior of a lady at court and probably more so, allow her this token and consider her for my mate. I will have to court her in the ningen way, I believe I frightened her before, but don't disallow me my mate by our tribe laws, for she is the only one which I will consider."

Sesshoumaru turns a bland eye unto Inuyasha before stating, "This Sesshoumaru will permit her filthy ningen fingers to bathe my person, but only this once. We will see if she knows how to comport herself. Enough of this brother."

Sesshoumaru had to admit to himself that for a human she had admirable qualities. Not that he would ever say so out loud. The breakfast had been like nothing he had ever experienced before, and when he had made a passing comment about how he needed meat for sustenance and not poor ningen food and she had made him what she called, "Sirloin Steak" and it had tasted great. He had never tasted so many flavors in his mouth before. He would consider allowing her the position of head cook if she weren't ningen, but then again if her cooking proved worthy it didn't matter and the others would just have to accept his edict.

"Everyone full?" Kagome asked interrupting his thoughts.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru responded, disagreeable to be caught unawares by a ningen.

"Okay, Inuyasha, if you would come with me so that we could wash up quickly?" Kagome said as she bent over and started digging out her supplies. Her short mini skirt rose even more giving everyone a preview to Victoria Secret's newest lingerie creation. Miroku's hand was itching to attach itself to her smooth fanny but two pairs of heated golden eyes deterred him.

"Let's go!" Kagome called as she grabbed Inuyasha and hurried away. She really wanted to enjoy these hot springs because they were therapeutic to her sore muscles and aches. It was just heaven to her. These even beat the ones in Baden-Baden!

Sesshoumaru followed them ubiquitously at a removed pace, waiting for them to reach their destination. The he disrobed.

Completely.

"AHHHH!!" Kagome yelled finding herself face to face with a very naked Sesshoumaru who had positioned himself to await her ministrations.

"Just what the fuck do you think you are doing Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked with smoldering azure eyes.

"Waiting for you to bathe me, naturally, or is it that you cannot perform such a simple task?" he quipped with insouciance, prodding her.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and demanded, "Can't you handle your own demented brother?"

Inuyasha turned beseeching eyes towards her before snapping out hotly," I told you that as alpha bitch you had certain responsibilities. THIS is one of them, so stop complaining!"

Kagome shrugged her naked shoulders before turning back to Sesshoumaru.

"Whatever man, I can chill for now."

"Why is your wench naked otouto? Is she trying to seduce this Sesshoumaru? Tell her this Sesshoumaru is not interested in her ningen form and is withholding himself from killing her because I don't want to dirty my claws." Said Sesshoumaru while mentally gulping at the delectable picture Kagome made with soapy suds falling from her curvy form, a string bikini the only thing impeding her from baring all. Still it is enough for both Inus to become aroused.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow in question and stared pointedly at her strange ensemble. Her garments consisted of a small triangular cloth that barely covered her groin and only served to highlight it and two more small triangles to cover her nipples. Overall it was extremely provocative and he wanted to see what lay underneath. Perhaps this deal was not so bad after all.

"Get real Sesshoumaru. You will never have the honor of seeing me naked, not in this life time you old geezer." Kagome sighed exasperated since he did not seem able to remove his eyes from her chest. He continued to stare at her unabated.

"Excuse me you pompous fudgecicle! If I ever!" Kagome said flinging her dark blue hair away from her eyes and sponging Inuyasha up before turning to comb her hands through his hair.

"You heard me ningen, this Sesshoumaru is not interested." Said the Great Lord of the Western Lands, as he stood naked in the spring of hot water.

"Let's just get this over with already!"

Inuyasha stood back and allowed Kagome to wash his brother, but internally he was fighting a battle with his inner beast. It did not appreciate the way Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome, nor the distinct scent of arousal coming from him. It viewed Sesshoumaru as a rival and wanted to dispose of him. Inuyasha forcefully shoved his inner beast under control before swimming behind of Kagome to silently remind Sesshoumaru of who she belonged to. He didn't want him getting ideas. Even if she was a ningen Kagome had a way of seducing men unknowingly.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked feeling his presence behind her.

"Yes?" he asked wrapping his arm around her slim waist, momentarily pressing her against him.

"Could you pass me the soap please? I finished shampooing his hair already and he just needs conditioner. Grab that bottle too; it's over there by that rock. "

Inuyasha went and did as she asked. Kagome quickly spurted some conditioner on her hands and scrubbed his hair soothingly before washing it off.

Sesshoumaru nearly whimpered at the loss of her hand and he felt his arousal increase prominently underneath the cool surface of the water as her breasts brushed up against his bare skin. No ningen had ever made him feel this way but he decided that he wasn't one to deny his own desires so he would relieve himself soon with her but rapidly killed that thought as soon as it appeared.

He was a Taiyoukai and he would not rut with a lowly ningen. Too bad that his erection could not be resolved so easily. That wench was doing it on purpose he was sure of it.

"Okay Sesshoumaru, stand up so that I can finish washing you, I'll need you to move more to your left please." Kagome said as she started to coat her fingers with soap before beginning to rub small circles on his chest. The pads of her fingers dexterously worked their way down his body, softly trailing over satiny smooth skin, and lithe, hard muscles.

Sesshoumaru was now convulsing with desire, and still he refused to acknowledge his discomfort and only glared at her sternly, as if it were her fault. Finally Kagome stopped right at his member. She really hid not want to touch that thing. It look dangerous as it dribbled spumes of white on the top, and coiled with anticipation-elongating to its fullest length, hard as steel. Kagome decided that this was more than enough and that from now on Sesshoumaru would have to wash himself. No way was she going to denigrate herself to this again!

"Why have you stopped, miko?" Sesshoumaru asked in a deceptively bored voice, even though his scent told a different story altogether.

"Because it is improper and I do not wish for my ningen hands to sully your magnificence, O Great Taiyoukai of the Western Lands." Kagome said humbly, hoping her ruse would work.

Sesshoumaru gazed at her shrewdly before replying," You shall continue until I say so, miko."

Kagome gritted her teeth and squeezed his member hard as she hurriedly washed it and tried to get the soap off just as fast.

It only served to bring Sesshoumaru to a climax.

His muscles bunched up, and his eyes grew dark with passion before he roared his release, rubbing himself wantonly against her hands and body.

Kagome slapped him. Hard.

"Just what the maki do you think you were doing?!" Kagome yelled, uncaring if she hurt her own ears in the process.

"I am not your whore! So don't you ever dare touch me in that way again, or you won't live to regret it. Now I highly advise you to bathe yourself from on. I would certainly think that a Taiyoukai such as yourself has sufficient mental capabilities to wash himself. If you do not then maybe we erred in thinking that you could help us in battle after all and this has all been a waste of our time. Now leave before I hurt you. You have five seconds." Kagome whispered almost inaudibly as her eyes blazed with blue fire.

Sesshoumaru held his tongue and restrained himself from killing the girl right then and there. But what he really wanted to do was take her in the steamy hot springs and introduce her into the hidden arts of love…Ars Amatoria to be precise, and what he wanted he would get. Right now the bitch needed to learn her place. Below him, and screaming his name. Later he would reward her with his favor but for now, he would silence her disobedient tongue.

"We will see, my little miko, we will see…" Sesshoumaru murmured inching closer to her.

* * *

**Terms**

Miko: priestess

Maki: hell

Ars Amatoria: Ovid's manual on sex etc.

Okay this time I shall wait until I have 10 reviews-I feel sure that this is a reasonable amount-and I _will _wait for it. I have four other stories pendant and then I have other school related responsibilities as a senior in High School. So I think I should wait more this time. Either way I have just purchased mangas! I highly recommend **Punch!** by Rie Takada and **Vampire Knight** by Matsuri Hino. Way cool. The only reason I posted this one is because I already had it done. There is no chapter three as of yet and I will not start it so that I do not get tempted and post.

-Dani.

_Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review ReviewReview ReviewReview Review_


	3. Snippet

_Author's Rant_

I am sleepy as hell but you guys have made the quota so I'll write. My Latin teacher's final exam can wait for another hour…right.

8-( This time I'm making it 20 reviews before next update. This shall buy me plenty of time and rest until January and maybe more!

* * *

**At the Hot Springs with Naked Fluffy**

Kagome slapped Sesshoumaru, hard.

That bastard thought he could just grope her at leisure, well he had another thing coming, she was no one's baby! Those boys were going to learn not to mess with her, including that pervert Miroku who had torn apart all her one piece suits. Now she was stuck in a string bikini 500 years from the time where nudity was acceptable. She was showing more skin than men saw there whole lives even with their mistresses or wives, now that people is sad.

This could probably explain why Sesshoumaru had a sizable erection and was looking at her as if he was going to devour her.

This called for operation…

RETREAT FROM SALIVIATING INU!

Yup. There you have it, a drooling Taiyoukai who was horny as hell and a seemingly innocent miko who was clueless.

But thank Kami that she was not inexperienced-if not she would have thought he was constipated and tried to help _poor_ Sesshy-kun. That was years ago when she was 15 though. She was 18 and cynical now. There was no denying it, Sesshoumaru was one horny dog, and she had about 3 seconds to escape from his ravishment.

"Where do you think you're going miko?" Sesshoumaru asked with red-tinged eyes, water sluicing down his naked form in wet rivulets.

Kagome diverted her eyes before stretching benignly and turning around a fraction of a head, the she replied coolly,"No where, Sergeant."

Sesshoumaru scowled and voiced his annoyance with frosted undertones," Do not refer to this Sesshoumaru as a Sarge-ant, and stop moving away miko. It is your duty to see to all of my needs."

"Yes sir!" Kagome said briskly before taking off at a quick run. It was time to escape, no way was he going to be his bitch. Where in the world was Inuyasha?

**Back with the retarded Inu**

"What do you want Kouga?!" Inuyasha snarled out, unsheathing the Tetsusaiga threateningly. It remained a lump of steel though.

Kouga shifted uneasily in his feet, glancing around for Kagome.

"Where's MY woman, Imu-Kuro?" Kouga asked sniffing the air looking for her elusive scent.

Inuyasha bared his fangs and charged at Kouga irritated with his demands, why did Kouga persist in pursuing Kagome? Didn't that she-wolf Ayame want him?

"Leave Kagome alone ya stink wolf! She does not like you! BAKA!" Inuyasha screamed, narrowly avoiding Kouga's hit. Damn that was close.

"You leave her alone!" Kouga yelled, tearing down trees as he whirled up and down the previously quiet clearing.

Inuyasha's eyes turned garnet in sudden anger. No one would take Kagome from him, no one. With fatalistic brilliance Inuyasha charged rapidly gutting Kouga where he stood.

"Nani?!" Kouga exclaimed, touching his distended entrails, careful not to rip them with his sharp claws.

"Kagome always saved your mangy ass, but not this time…" Inuyasha whispered darkly.

Just then Kagome appeared from the clearing and growled lowly in her throat as she witnessed the morbid scene ahead of her. Inuyasha had messed up, big time. Good thing she heard their altercation soon enough to remedy the problem.

She hoped.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome snarled ferociously, stabbing him with angry blue eyes.

"Explain the significance of OUR ally on the floor, bleeding to death?" she asked as she bent down to heal Kouga with her Miko powers.

Inuyasha looked away from her, to embarrassed to meet her eyes until he noticed that she was still in her bathing suit.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing, traipsing around naked Kagome! Go and change NOW!" he roared trying to cover her breasts from Kouga's intense view.

Kouga meanwhile was losing blood rapidly but still had a silly grin on his face.

"I'm in heaven! Or Kagome has decided to consummate our commitment and wants to have our pups," Kouga gurgled, spittle and blood flying everywhere as he spoke, "don't worry koi, I'll make your first time memorable now just lean closer…"

Inuyasha slapped Kouga into consciousness. "Cut it out birdbrains! Can't you see she doesn't want you?" he asked angrily.

Kouga thrashed misshapen on the floor and tried to get up to no avail.

"Cut it out, BOTH of you!" Kagome ordered succinctly.

"Inuyasha, go get me the bandages, and towels." Inuyasha started to protest. "Now." Kagome whispered threateningly, modulating each syllable.

"Keh!" Inuyasha huffed before walking slowly to Kaeda's.

Turning back to Kouga, Kagome laid him back down and wiped his brow.

"Kouga, I want you to close your eyes and rest, okay?" she asked dulcetly, hoping he wouldn't trouble her any further.

"Hai, koi." Kouga sighed before grasping her small hand in his large on and closing his eyes. He fell asleep almost instantly.

"Good you baka, because I'm tired too." And with that Kagome laid down beside him, curled in his arms as the cold air filtered by.

Or was the cold air attributable to the icy demon lord who watched the consequent proceedings with deep scrutiny?

Sesshoumaru stayed perched on a high branch watching as Kagome fell asleep in the filthy wolf's arms. Soon she would be laying in his arms, but for now he would let them be. The wolf did not pose a danger to his prey at the present moment. For now he would sit here and guard these simpletons. They were far to trusting.

* * *

I know it's short but I am sleepy wow, I wonder why I wrote that? So g'nite and don't force yourselves to R+R if you don't feel like it. I like being lazy and I also like the idea of a lackadaisical Winter break. 

-Dani.

p.s.

I know this one is short so the next one will be at least 5000. I owe you guys. Nighty night.

**IMPORTANT: I have read the most amazing Kag/Sess story ever!!! **The title is Fallen Dreams by EroticAnime and I was blown away by the way she engages you into her story. It is like…I'm speechless++ people raise their eyebrows in disbelief++

Here is a link if you want someone who knows how to write a good tale that is not clichéd, and still has some action. Oh yeah, it's _**M**ature_ so losers buzz off. And people, she writes like a _ton _per chapter! Me so happy with slaving authoress! Just cuz I'm lazy does not mean I don't appreciate hard work and effort. And get this, she i sposting tomorrow!

**Link does not work so go to Fantasy for genre, then M for type, and Sess/Kag pairing and she'll be right on top.**

byez.!

* * *


	4. Sexual Attraction

First of all there is no need to review because I no longer care and shall write this instead because I feel this story must be completed for my own piece of mind. Secondly I will only update when I fucking feel like it, and after this update I am taking a one-month hiatus anyways so that I can study for my AP exams, and the Praxis exam, which is a requirement for one of my scholarships. That is all. No offense. XD.

* * *

++Lust++

Beautiful and alluring,  
like the stars at night.  
Cheating our eyes  
As we turn away,  
Forgetting our lover  
To cheat on a star.

_Teresa Prochazka_

* * *

Chapter Four: Revelations

Kagome felt sticky, but she was extremely determined to continue sleeping so even if her period came there was no way in hell she was waking up. But consciousness had begun to trickle in unwarranted, and she became aware of other things. Like a rank putrid odor emanating from her pillow. Her very lump, quite uncomfortable pillow.

On second thought she would wake up, she was drenched in sweat! And it wasn't her own….

"EWWWWWWW!" exclaimed Kagome trying to sit up.

Kouga. She had forgotten all about him in between sleep deprivation and malnutrition she had evidentially collapsed on top of him and omitted to take care of his wounds. No wonder they stank.

Roughly, she shoved the recovered albeit stinky wolf off her and decided to go in search of hot springs since there weren't any in the near vicinity. Stopping to clasp her downtrodden bag with her, she made quick work of the woods with her elongated gait. And demon speed helped too.

Finally, she found a steamy hot spring and bathed fast, meticulously only pausing to make sure that all the blood was gone before she put her clothes back on.

Relieved to feel her own skin again, as clean and unencumbered as this morning she felt refreshed and tranquil. The only thing upsetting her lassitude was her grumbling stomach. Scenting the air she decided that some rice and pork may be in order and headed quickly to the nearest town. Paying with a couple of copper coins, she eagerly took in great mouthfuls of hot delicious rice and flavorful pork.

_That's right Marco Polo, you go get those spices! Everything does taste better_. Kagome thought as she licked her lips hungrily.

Hunching her shoulders Kagome decideded to eat inconspicuously but only managed to appear more conspicuous instead.

That or walking around in a glittery halter-top and a denim mini skirt does attract attention. Skillfully, with what she called her 'hooker boots' she managed to bypass the hateful glaring of working haus fraus who had come out to see what all the ruckus was about.

She had to admit that even modern guys from her time would be slack-jawed, and testosterone driven men from the Medieval era would be no different. Except they got excited a hell of a lot faster judging by their hakamas.

Oh well. She could still circumvent this situation, right after she nabbed some egg rolls and Peking duck for Shippo.

"What are you doing her, miko." Sesshoumaru asked, watching as she tucked her purchases into her worn pack.

Smiling innocently Kagome tried to depart with due haste. And angry demon lord was not foremost on her list on what to do today. Just maybe he might realize that she treasured her neck and did not appreciate his clawed fingers squeezing ever so tightly around her tender neck.

Blanching at the thought of what would have happened if she were a ningen, Kagome began to grow irate at her maltreatment in the hands of the f rigid demon lord.

"Just who the FUCK do you think you are to just go touching me like that? Isn't it amoral to touch a maiden, you arrogant a-hole?" Kagome demanded as she suspended herself mid air with her miko powers. Hey no sense in suffering needlessly she always said.

"You baka! A ningen could easily be killed like that." Kagome ranted to her uninterested second party.

Smirking Sesshoumaru dropped her but was not rewarded with her fall since she still remained alight in air before descending gently.

"You are no maiden," Sesshoumaru retorted icily, not concerned with broadcasting such matters so publicly.

Kagome gulped but did not stir, only to slap him forthrightly for the indecency of things as an afterthought. Sure she really wasn't offended but she knew that in the Sengoku Jidai it was considered really rude, the equivalent of being called a hoe. Which again was a term adolescents used freely with one another…like when Ayumi called her, "You skank!" and then I replied, "You bitch!" and then we fell into each other laughing and giggling.

Okay that was besides the point. Back to the rude demon lord.

"I am too a maiden! How could I constitute as a hag at the nubile age of 18?" Kagome asked bewildered.

Sesshoumaru crept closer and then murmured, "You are no longer pure, miko."

Kagome rolled her eyes and snidely replied, "If you can tell that in my aura that I have murderous intentions towards you, then I don't think that makes me necessarily bad. Just irritated."

While this conversation was taking place a crowd of men had gathered, listening aptly with anticipation.

"You are no longer a virgin." Angered at her denseness he had made his last remark loud-to the joy of the salivating men.

Deafeningly the peasant men fought among themselves with grunts of pain. "She's mine!"

Kagome, unaware of the attention she had garnered, quirked a curious brow and countered with, "So?" to the confusion of Sesshoumaru.

"Well, you'll no longer be able to mate, ne?" he asked rhetorically.

"Gosh no! I already have more than thirty proposals from where I come from and several from demented demons here. They don't seem to mind. In any case I don't plan to marry soon." Kagome stated bored.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru grunted noncommittally. He picked her up again, this time more gruffly while scowling at leering males who quickly backed away or found something else to do conveniently while cold amber eyes surveyed for possible threats to the miko.

"Down boy!" Kagome called belatedly, finally noticing that her world had turned upside down and that it wasn't just blood rushing to her head but lopsided pieces of egg rolls.

Currently she was hanging like a sack of potatoes on Sesshoumaru's left shoulder baring her racy red g-string for all to see.

Not that there was much of her underwear to be shone, it was mostly skin.

Wiggling uncomfortably on his shoulder she decided to ask, "Can you put me down now?"

Sesshoumaru the eternal ice block ignored her.

"It is unseemly for Inuyasha's prospective mate to show her naked skin to any other man but him," he intoned melodramatically.

"Then why on earth are you stripping me?" Kagome demanded exasperatedly at his rough handling.

"Because you do not seem to have the mental capabilities necessary to properly change yourself." Sesshoumaru coldly stated.

Cheeks flaring indignantly, Kagome protested, "Just because your sense of fashion is detrimentally conservative does not mean that you should push your ideals on everyone!"

"Hn." Sesshoumaru intoned nonchalantly, staring avidly at her heaving bosom, and the 'v' of her exposed crotch. His fingers lightly skimmed her soft uncovered skin before prudently placing refine garments on her.

"Are you done now, you hentai?" Kagome inquisitively queried, trying to remove his hand from her left breast. For some reason he kept on squeezing it experimentally while his right hand was more preoccupied with seeing how many fingers could fit in her. Kami save her from horny dog demons!

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but isn't what you're doing considered even more indecent than my exposure, especially towards your brother's _intended_?" Kagome remarked sharply. Although she knew that Inuyasha and her were in no way intimately involved, he seemed to think so and that could work to her advantage.

Stopping in his ministrations Sesshoumaru pulled away and briskly rearranged his clothes to their previously elegant folds.

"You are no longer a virgin." Sesshoumaru stated more than asked.

Rolling her eyes Kagome sarcastically swooned, "Oh my God! I mean, like how could this have happened? Maybe it was when I got deliriously drunk at Yuki's house and Hojo-kun volunteered to take me home-I just knew that saintly boy took advantage of me! It's the quiet one's you have to watch out for," muttered Kagome sending a rebuking message to Sesshoumaru with her lavender eyes.

Ignoring her snarky comments Sesshoumaru continued undeterred, "I presume you have lain with a man or men," continued Sesshoumaru indifferent to her theatrics, "therefore when my brother and I go into heat you shall relive us of our delicate situation."

Shaking her head, Kagome slowly backed away, "Love to but can't you see I have a boyfriend already, and I'm pretty sure he expects me to be faithful for some odd reason." Laughing tonelessly, she bent her knees readying herself for a run.

"Anyways, I choose the men I want to 'dalliance' with, and there's no way in Makai I'll play the part of your bitch!" Kagome screamed angrily.

She then decided that now would be the perfect time to make a run for it. Sadly her coordination was a bit skewed and she landed painfully on her side in her desperate hurry to leave. Once again she tried to flee from the pissed off Inu-youkai but luck was not with her and she only met with the hard damp ground. She was starting to pity Inuyasha.

Growling deeply in his throat, Sesshoumaru held her down fiercely, "You will be MY bitch."

"FUCK NO!" Kagome gasped out through the tight hold he had on her weary ribs, but then subsided in her stubborn attitude when she saw his furious crimson eyes. Even though she was aware of her own concealed formidable powers, she was still leery of challenging Sesshoumaru. It was different to spar with an opponent in a controlled environment such as a dojo than to face a demon with thousands of years of experience.

At least until she was sure of her strength in comparison to his. The con to concealing her youkai was that even she couldn't feel it, so she had no way of knowing if she could win in a fight against him. And judging by his dangerous gaze attempting to could prove to be fatal.

"Submit." Sesshoumaru barked ferociously, nipping her harshly at the juncture of her neck.

Deciding to relent to his mandates, since Inuyasha had explained that they could go into a 'blood lust' of insane killing if their inner demon wasn't appeased, Kagome bent down on her hands and knees-making sure her rump was held high in the air- and exposed the slim column of her throat for his perusal. Lastly she spread her legs as far apart as she could, and remained expectantly in that position. Hopefully the red would dim out of his eyes soon because she found this position real uncomfortable.

Maybe it was because she chose today of all days to wear a GUCCI leather mini skirt in solemn black, and that when she was standing it barely covered her generous behind, but looked much worse in her current position…

With her vanilla lace lingerie scarcely covering her lower extremities and in the semblance of fashion left much to the keen observer.

Breathing deeply, Kagome tried to be patient, but as the minutes passed she felt her resolve falling, which led her to commit the greatest error in history.

She started to undulate her hips in a mesmerizing form, unknowingly inviting the sexual attentions of an Inu-youkai.

To Sesshoumaru Kagome was practically shouting, "Take me, onegai!" Of course these words resided only in his head, but they existed nevertheless in the vicinity of his mind.

"Can I get up now?" Kagome whined impatiently, wagging her fanny provocatively in the air.

She met with angry growls and snarls. So maybe she should take that as a no….

"Annoying bastard." Kagome cursed below her breath, forgetting that he could hear her diatribe.

And suddenly she forgot her perambulations as she was met with the hard naked erection of an aroused demon lord.

Fuck she was screwed.

* * *

Translations:

Inu/ dog

youkai/ demon

miko/ priestess

haus frau/ German for house wife but it has been added to English as well

Sengoku Jidai/ the Medieval era of Japan around the 1300's.

onegai/ please

* * *

I think I'll leave you guys in a cliffy. Not because I'm particularly evil just because typing 15 more pages of what I have in my storybook seems quite tiring and ghastly at 2:41 in the morning. I have to type essays tomorrow therefore, "too bad soo sad."

-Dani.


	5. MINE

This is the last chapter! It's been fun y'all Ciao.

* * *

++Words on Love++

"Give me a place to stand," Archimedes said,  
"and I can move the world." Paradoxical, clever,  
his remark which first explained the use of the lever  
was an academic joke. But if that dead

Sage could return to life, he would find a clear  
demonstration of his idea, which is not  
pure theory after all. That putative spot  
exists in the love I feel for you, my dear.

What could be more immovable or stronger?  
What becomes more and more secure, the longer  
it is battered by inconstancy and the stress

We find in our lives? Here is that fine fixed point  
from which to move a world that is out of joint,  
as he could have done, had he known a love like this.

_Jean de Sponde_

* * *

Chapter Five: Unbridled Lust

Sesshoumaru tried to control his inner demon from escaping from the tight reigns in which he had imprisoned it, but he found his control slipping as he watched the outrageous display before him. The ningen truly thought that by positioning herself so provocatively that he would calm down.

It was ridiculous! And utterly arousing.

Even though she was a lowly ningen, he felt his cock harden with need. She had unknowingly positioned herself in the form of which Inuyoukai females did when they were ready to receive their mates. But he would not give into his base desires. He was the Great Lord of the Western Lands and he had more self-control than that.

All his restraints broke away as he saw the delectable firm parted globes undulate in mimicry of passion.

In the blink of an eye he had divested himself of clothing, and willingly freed his inner demon of his incarceration.

After all as Lord of the Western Lands he could do whatever he wanted to his subjects, and there was no one strong enough to challenge his position. If he wanted to rut with this ningen then he would.

Soon after Sesshoumaru lost all his mental faculties and was immersed in raging lust. Right and wrong no longer existed. Only the now.

"Get off me you prick!" screamed Kagome, frightened by the strange intensity in his usually cold eyes.

But Sesshoumaru did not answer, for his eyes were glazed red with unadulterated lust.

Instead, with razor sharp claws he cut through her meager garments and left her naked as the day she was born.

"Kya!" shrilled Kagome, not caring that she hurt her ears as well with the loudness of her voice, "You destroyed my GUCCI skirt!"

"Do you realize just how _expensive_ that skirt was?!"

"Damare," ordered Sesshoumaru fiercely, in no way believing her senseless words that her vulgar, short kimono could be thought of as expensive. If she became the Lady of Western Lands she would be dressing in the highest of style and he would make sure she knew all of the proper protocol necessary in court. That was later though, for now he had to be inside of her.

Kagome quieted reluctantly. And then she screamed in pain as he rammed into her, uncaring that she was not lubricated and that her dry walls clenched, and unclenched around him. She felt bloody and torn, invaded by his brutal conquest which left her body rendered and torn. She stopped moving. Anything to stop the pain, to forget, to ignore him.

"FUCK!" yelled Kagome as she felt herself being ripped apart. Sure, this was not as painful as when she lost her virginity, but still-it hurt damn it!

That mutterficker had crossed the line! Mark her words, just as soon as she had recovered her strength he would discover the meaning of 'torture'. Right after she could force her spasming muscles to relent in their dolorous cadence. Tired, she gave into the sweet oblivion of no volition, and vaguely felt her surroundings. She was there physically, but her mind had retreated to a safer plane.

Sesshoumaru would not allow that. She was to be aware of his magnificent presence at all times. With a harsh guttural growl he nipped at her lobe, reprimanding her for her disobedience.

Unprecedentedly Kagome's spell of disguise unraveled. Suddenly ripples of lustrous dark blue hair fell tantalizingly eyes met garnet one's.

"Mine," growled Sesshoumaru, smelling a powerful Inuyoukai female that was unimaginably beautiful with inviting blue stripes on her hips and wrists. He would make this bitch his.

"Let me go!" Kagome beseeched desperately.

"Iie," snarled Sesshoumaru, pumping his way in and out of her deliciously tight sheath. She would be his.

Without warning he sank his fangs at the juncture of her neck as he climaxed.

And then Kagome passed out, and knew no more.

Sesshoumaru held his new mate, closer to his naked form, and wrapped his fluffy tail around them both before he too fell asleep. Tomorrow would bring new adventures and challenges.

But he really had to hand it to the old miko Kaede, she had mysteriously given him a subjugation necklace right out of the blue, maybe ningens weren't so bad after all.

Smiling wickedly, Sesshoumaru contemplated just how to phrase his subjugation command, after all this was sure to be a lot of fun.

His cock twitched with anticipation.

* * *

YAY! I finished! And, this story ends, since my readers shall know no more either.

-Dani.


	6. Quixotic Temperments

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi has all rights to INUYASHA as well as noted affiliates.

Author's Note: Characters may be OCC since Kagome will not be immature nor unintelligent in her actuations, and I have the privilege of changing some canon details to suit my creative needs. No smut for a while.

* * *

Chapter 7: Quixotic Temperaments

_"You call it passion,  
Consideration, generosity;  
But it was all deceit, and flattery  
To win a woman in her own despite,  
For love is war, and there is hatred in it..."  
_  
William Butler Yeats 1865-1939, Irish poet, playwright. "The Shadowy Waters."

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes, startled at the dull ache which encompassed the swollen area on the back of her head. It had formed to a painful knot.

"Owie…" muttered the miko-demoness, tenderly massaging her skull, trying futilely to relieve the pain.

"Do dress, I will not have my mate and the Lady of the Western Lands dressed in rags," scoffed Sesshoumaru, staring indifferently into the paling sun.

"What time is it?" questioned Kagome, annoyed at his unflappable nonchalance, and the fogginess which seemed to encompass her mind, preventing her from reasoning clearly.

Sesshoumaru lifted one smooth elegant brow, and returned to his intense contemplation of the sun before speaking again after an intermediate period of silence.

"You will be in charge of the servants, and you will make sure all of the rooms are suitably presentable for our guest. You will be a serene hostess, and do insure that you ameliorate and not hinder my political relations. Seeing as you did not bring any properties, monies, or connections with you should be _honored_ that I married someone whom is inferior to me in every way." Sesshoumaru coldly stated, preening in self-thought as he touched his silvery-white hair.

Kagome held her tongue waiting, as rancor unbidden came unbridled through her. Oh she knew men were imbecilic bigots, but to this caustic degree?

Sesshoumaru continued smoothly, after allowing his mate a brief moment of introspection in order to appreciate his inordinate efforts, "You are allowed to manipulate my allies and enemies to our convenience-if you have sufficient aptitude to do so. Which I doubt, and have only informed you of said matter because every mate of the Western Inus has that right. You will never disrespect me in public, and will always be impeccably dressed. Henceforth I shall expect all of my mandates to be obeyed, and for you to follow governing laws. Which being an uncivilized barbarian I doubt…you are from the coastlands, are you not?" he asked coldly.

"Na-" Kagome started, fulminating in ire, as she hastily donned the proffered silky robes.

"Oh yes, you will bear me twelve heirs; six males and six females. As a miko-demoness you have the power to decide the sex of the child. The children will also be immune to your miko powers and may even gain them. You have the option of bearing them all in one litter in your Inu-youkai state, fully transformed, or individually one by one in your humanoid appearance. I grant you the right to choose, that is all. I will not repeat myself in these matters." Then Sesshoumaru reclaimed his calm repose, and remained silent, again looking away from her and into the brilliant lit sky before the pompous Lord of the Western Lands walked placidly away, sure in his power and dominance over the miko.

Unfortunately, Kagome had actually been introduced to the idea of women's rights, and had been an avid supporter and activist. As her mate was about to discern…

"Kutabare Fluffy! Like seriously, as if I would condemn myself to a life of drudgery with you, playing the weak little haus-frau!" Kagome exclaimed disgusted. Goosebumps trailed along her nape from the very appalling thought.

"Aren't we forgetting something Miko?" Sesshoumaru snarled sibilantly, angered at her rejection.

Looking around Kagome asked what was more predominant in her mind, "Have you seen my thong? I mean silk is all fine and good but I prefer a slight buffer between me and it."

"That _thing _does not sufficiently cover you," Sesshoumaru finished quietly. His eyes took on a slightly glazed look as he reminisced over the torn cloth.

Rolling her eyes in a Lohan-esque fashion Kagome retorted, "Whatever, now cough it up _snookums_, I mean you were great for a night of fun and all, however unwilling I was at first, but you're really delusional if you think I'm just gonna shack up with you after one night of mutual pleasure. But I really must be going, Inuyasha must be furious!"

_She really didn't care whether Inuyasha was furious or not, but she did care about arriving on time for her morning Literature class. Graduate classes really were a bummer, she might have to take them online_, Kagome thought despondently.

Sesshoumaru's amber eyes burned with suppressed fury. _The gall, the utter gall of that wench. _

"Ah, here it is!" Kagome exclaimed happily, putting it on before collecting her belongings.

Sesshoumaru continued to glare at her, not daring to move lest he strike his mate.

Stopping, Kagome blew him a seductive kiss, and said, "Now don't feel too bad hon, you're not the only demon who has wanted to mate me and not succeeded!"

Sesshoumaru decided to probe for a less vague answer, so that he would know specifically whom to castrate. His rivals would not touch his mate, and as she was unaware of her present situation she would be much more forthcoming. As if he, Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands, would ask a title-less wench whether she wanted the honor to mate with him. Without legal guardians to barter allegiances and alliances there was no need to discuss matters. Not that she understood this presently.

"Who?" Sesshoumaru questioned, staring intently at her, wanting to kill any foe whom dared to challenge his regal claim.

Moving her head from side to side in thought she finally spoke quiescently, "Prince Kouga, Lord Kanaestis of the North, Lord Hiro of the South, and the Duke of Cumberland," finished Kagome.

Glowering malevolently Sesshoumaru asked, "Is that all?"

Kagome shook her head, "Well and Naraku as well apart from any lesser demons whom randomly tried to mate me if you count them."

"You will no longer converse with or see any one of them again. Is that understood miko?" Sesshoumaru demanded, already planning on ways to mutilate and kill his opponents.

Sighing Kagome asked, "Again?" shaking her head she interposed, "Why must you delude yourself into thinking you own me. As far as you know I belong to your brother!"

_Not the smartest thing to say to a jealous husband, err mate,_ Kagome rationalized belatedly.

Deciding to end their tiring discussion before he physically reprimanded his wife, Sesshoumaru collected himself.

"You are MY mate."

Kagome floundered for a moment at his righteousness, or was it the sureness in which he said it that made her doubt herself?

"Surely we've been over this already? We had fun and-"Kagome started on her lecture, musing to herself that dogs truly are ornery and cantankerous.

"Enough!" cut in Sesshoumaru, angry for once. How dare his mate disrespect her alpha and mate. If she weren't already pregnant with his pups…

"Geesh, no need to shout. Although this does prove the validity of my point that we can't get along. Now calm down, and let's part ways amicably, alright?" Kagome asked softly, slowly trying to get away from the irate TaiYoukai whom had started to lengthen his deadly claws. Toxic green poison had started to drip warningly from said fatal claws. Not the place where she wanted to be right now.

Glaring hotly at his recalcitrant mate, Sesshoumaru bit out icily, "I have already marked and bonded with you, you are already with pups. There is nothing which is up to debate, miko."

_Moments later… _

"It was all a nightmare, a horrible, horrible nightmare!" muttered Kagome, almost incoherently.

Clearly, his words tinged with frostbite, Sesshoumaru broke her reverie.

"You shall collect your possessions which you deem important from camp, and inform your pack of your changed status, and start to assume your duties tomorrow."

"Sesshoumaru, even though I find the idea of us being m-m-mates daunting, I think that we're being too drastic in our pronouncement of this unwarranted situation. Like isn't there something legal which can terminate our bond? Like divorce, or an annulment? Can't we go to the courts and petition for a separation, or whatever stands for courts in this backwards place…?"

Kagome enthusiastically continued, twirling her silken hair nervously between her graceful fingers.

"You could claim that I'm an incompetent mate and have the mark removed before it expires from its transitional stage and becomes permanent!" Stopping she glanced a look at her partner and angered at the indifference she saw, "Are you even listening to me? Here I am trying to come up with a way to resolve the delicate situation you have placed us in and all you care about is remaining solemnly silent again?"

"I think not miko," hissed Sesshoumaru angrily, sounding more like an angry viper than a growling dog, "Or have you forgotten that we are not like those Gengin foreigners who are not rule appropriately by the Royal courts?" Sesshoumaru was taking a risk here, he was not sure whether what he said was true since he had never left Japan or bothered to acclimatize himself to foreign cultures believing conceitedly is superiority to all.

Rubbing her neck tiredly Kagome resignedly asked, " Well is there anything we can do?"

"No, there is no way, and your life force is permanently tied to the Western Lands just like mine." Sesshoumaru finished curtly.

Kagome gasped, "You mean I'm stuck in this primitive era without running water, and electricity!" Her mind already fumbling with the repercussions.

Scowling Sesshoumaru snapped, "You will be able to leave but you may derive power and use the inherent power of the lands to either aid you in any endeavor, or satiate the needs of the land."

Calling Ah-Un telepathically, Sesshoumaru waited impatiently for his dragon to appear. A least Ah-Un knew how to obey his orders. Quietly he hoped his mate would not recall the matter of her pregnancy. It was not that he feared his mate's rage over that fact, but silence was above all golden in his mind.

* * *

**Definitions**

Kutabare: fuck you

Haus-frau: house wife in German

Nani: what

Gengin: foreigners, non-oriental

Damare: shut up

* * *

_**Preview of Next Time**_

"It's, it's...BEAUTIFUL!" Kagome exclaimed brightly, jumping up from the veranda to hug her so termed Ice Prince.

Kissing his cheek with desultory lightness she sighed, "You really shouldn't have, after all this is a marriage in name only, and this necklace looks like it cost a lot. Not that my mind could make an accurate conversion of your money to mine, but still, it looks uber expensive."

Staring impassively at his mate, and hiding his inner glee, Sesshoumaru intoned, "Come to me."

And she did.

"SESHOU-" Kagome started, cheeks flushed in anger even as she moved to comply with his wishes.

"Damare."

Smirking like a Cheshire cat Sesshoumaru proceeded to their rooms. After all it wouldn't do for him not to enjoy his wedding night.

* * *


	7. Society's Abet

Disclaimer: I own naught but trite words, characters and ruminations are of derivation from Rumiko Takahashi's **Inuyasha**.

Author's Note: Finally the blighted necklace comes into play, but it is only the commencement.

* * *

Chapter 8: Society's Abet

_"I never did repent for doing good,  
Nor shall not now._ "

(William Shakespeare (1564-1616), British dramatist, poet. Portia, in The Merchant of Venice, act 3, sc. 4, l. 10-1. On setting off to help Antonio.)

* * *

_**Back at Camp**_

"Where is Kagome" asked Shippo timidly, glancing sideways at the hyperventilating hanyou.

"That wench is fucking dumb! Always bitchin' about exams, and Kuh-ledge! As if there were something more important than collecting the Shikon Shards. Kikyo never gave me so much trouble, and even now she helps more than that stupid wench!" growled Inuyasha irately, hoping that Kagome could hear him and feel guilty.

"Inuyasha you know you're being unfair." Sango murmured disinterestedly, and rather concurringly.

"Yes, yes…" Miroku continued blithely, "And attracting the attention of lower and higher demons…"

In reality Miroku was just a tad bit upset because despite Sango's obvious aggression towards him, she always let him grope her before she whacked him, and would willingly spread her legs for him every night. Kagome on the other hand never complained as much as Sango and yet she never let him fondle her. And by Buddha had he tried to bless the bountiful beauty which was Kagome. In the hot springs, when an annoying hanyou was not spying, under the cover of darkness and camouflaging trees, when the perverted hanyou was not being a voyeur, and when he accompanied her alone to a village when the annoying brat in red had to fight some lower demons off somewhere.

He'd never tried to ambush her before the ardent gaze of the uncouth Inu hanyou. Although the baka would spout stupid nonsense about Kagome when he thought she might be in hearing range, he didn't mean it. Inuyasha wanted Kagome to have such a low self-esteem that she would shack up with a title-less hanyou which was abhorrent to everyone from this era. He wanted her to think she was inferior to Kikyo and therefore accept the meager offerings he proffered. Even Sango, despite developing a sense of camaraderie with the hanyou would not allow him to touch her. Not that he would either but, it was all based on superstitions. Logically he had seen that Kagome had not become that abomination but illogically it was still ingrained to fear and be somewhat disgusted by the presence of the unrefined hanyou. When he was growing up in the village, before he had decided on the righteous path of priesthood there had been a test to kill an abomination at the age of 13 as a trial of manhood. So despite understanding the reasons for his misconceptions he still would not be swayed by Kagome's clever arguments. Personally, he thought that the filthy hanyou did not deserve such a rare and exotic flower as Kagome. She was beautiful, modest, intelligent, and hardworking. Her knowledge of the future had proven ever useful and she could cook meals which did not consist of Ramen when the hanyou was not around. One time she had made him something which she called a French pastry, ever since that day he could not let go of the feeling that she was the one for him. He had started to imagine that after they defeated Naraku they could live peacefully together in a quaint village with a roomful of children, and a garden of flowers. It was a dream and nothing more, and yet he could not lose the nostalgic feeling that it was meant to be. Out of everyone in the group he was the most mature, so he would make a perfect husband for Kagome, and her profession as priestess only complemented his. The fact that she was one of the most powerful alive did not hurt either.

"Humph!" Inuyasha snorted loudly, "She thinks she's so pretty with her slanted grey blue eyes and endlessly long legs which she flashes wantonly at males! As if I care where she's at right now!"

Miroku rolled his eyes at Inuyasha's non-convincing speech, although Sango was nodding her head agreeably. That was ridiculously hilarious, when even covered in sweat and grime it was obvious that Kagome was by far more beautiful than Sango or for that matter Kikyo. Sango was always being irrationally jealous of Kagome, and sadly she had a large boomerang ready to bong his head if she perceived an offense. Barbaric woman, but good for a quick meaningless fuck.

"Miroku what were you thinking about?" Sango asked kindly, but with an angry look slowly overtaking her face, bushy brown eyebrows narrowing.

"Your round sweet-" Miroku stopped, as if startled from a daydream, and blushed coyly.

Sango mocked glared, although inwardly she was pleased that he was thinking about her. That hentai monk better not be thinking of Miji from that village they just left. That girl was such a slut, throwing herself at him at the slightest provocation.

"Hentai!" Sango screamed convincingly, and thwacked him for good measure, after he had rubbed her butt yet again. It would do for him to forget Miji's dubious charms and concentrate on her own womanly curves. Anyways, he said he found it kinky when she hit me…not that _that _was the reason she beat him so much!

Pasting a fake charlatan smile on his face Miroku continued, "I've been worried about Kagome , dear girl." Hoping that Sango would let the matter drop in lieu of worrying about their lost friend.

Sango suddenly flared back up, "Hmmm." That hussy pretended to be so nice and sweet and yet she walked around in her underwear. Hah, she had been unto her game and always made sure to wear a one piece skin tight leather assemble. No one could say she wasn't good looking. Matter fact, she had caught Inuyasha checking out her hips once. Probably thinking she had good hips for birthing. She really was in truth the epitome of female perfection. Not that she'd waste it on that hanyou.

_Little did she know that Inuyasha had been wondering how she could have her hips be so straight and plain, and frankly undeniably masculine while Kagome had dangerous curves that sloped gently in a provocative manner with generous round breasts that begged to be cupped and caressed. _

"There's no need to be worrying about that senseless wench." Sango barked harshly to Miroku, wanting to end the discussion, and it did since Miroku wanted to get laid that night.

* * *

**_With the Feuding Couple_**

"Okay Sesshoumaru," Kagome started solemnly, "I will privately research ways to undo this atrocious and wholly unanticipated predicament, and do the best to indemnify that we can escape the nefarious end of being together for a sorrowful eternity of apathy. In the mean time I think it would be best if we get our priorities in check since I do not know if or when can reach the preferred solution."

Sighing quietly Sesshoumaru interrupted her verbose perambulations that seemed to reach no finite end _apart_ from bemoaning her situation, "Miko, what part bonded for life did you find so abstruse that cannot comprehend your new station in life?"

"When it became personal and involved me and you together in an eternity of torment," Kagome cut in bitingly.

Scowling fiercely Sesshoumaru snapped, "It is not as if I could not find another mate, in fact every youkai in or outside the Western Lands would be dying to mate with me." Sesshoumaru pompously finished, flouncing his hair so that it would catch the last glimmers of sunshine and sparkle radiantly.

"Then Kami! Why the hell was I not spared from this disgraceful temerity? I could have been sleeping my way though all the hot yummy guys in America this summer!" Kagome shouted in blustering frustration, that dimmed her recall at Sesshoumaru's newfound possessiveness and anger. After all he was the Ice Prince.

Sesshoumaru remained quiet, but inwardly he was just the slightest bit irritated that she wasn't a virgin before he took her, and the fact that she could contemplate other males in a sexual manner which did not include him. It was strange that he was the new one to the more intimate matters of a relationship. He had been hoping to bluff his way through, because he had thoroughly enjoyed their joining, no when was feeling insecure since he was going to be compared to dozens of males.

That was simply not done. Females were an ornament in a man's arm that couldn't think for themselves and could be abandoned and taken at will. Not passionate, self-thinking, and willful.

"Hmm…" was all Sesshoumaru said before dropping her off nearby her camp. Soon he would have her safely ensconced within his walls and there would be no more need for these discussions. Being careful to be out of the perimeter of the wind, Sesshoumaru leaned against the gnarled trunk of an old oak tree and waited.

Kagome quickly walked into the clearing where her friends had camped, she had to get there fast because unbeknownst to her unsuspecting mate she had an avant-garde plan to save her from the ensnaring docile position of spouse.

"Hi guys!" Kagome chirped enthusiastically, breezing by them and packing her things with the same rapidity.

"Where the fuck were you?!" Inuyasha screeched, dropping from the tree branch and surrounding Kagome with an intimidating stance.

"With Sesshoumaru of course, didn't you tell me to show him around so he could see how hospitable I am? Well, he's all for killing Naraku so don't worry!" Kagome continued on jovially, zipping up her pack and stepping away from the camp, and hopefully Inuyasha would not be able to scent her before she made her get away.

"You smell kind of funny Kagome." Shippo said inquiringly.

Immediately Inuyasha's eyes blazed and he started to sniff her with new interest, "Y-Y-You whore!"

Typical Inuyasha, speaking without thinking.

"What did you say?" Kagome asked softly, turning back to glare fiercely at Inuyasha.

"Umm….wait! Don't turn this on me, you slept with MY brother! How could you? Wasn't I good enough?" Inuyasha whined piteously, not being able to hold on to his anger in light of things.

Tenderly, Kagome kneeled down to his eye level where he had taken position on the floor, "It's not that, actually it was when he got angry and I got in the submissive position to an alpha when he lost control and marked me as his mate, but I'm still trying to find a way out of this, I'm just sure it's not permanent."

"Really?" Inuyasha asked hopefully, soulful amber eyes looking at her fully, inside he was cursing his stupidity for coming up with that provocative submission signal for her.

"Hai, for I for one shall not marry that pompous fool. To think he gave me a list of expectations! That, that scoundrel! And making it sound like we're stuck for an eternity together." Kagome huffed, crossing her arms.

"Is that when you turned into a youkai Kagome?" Shippo asked, glancing at her appraisingly, not seeing a difference but smelling a marked one.

"Well, not really, you see this is my real form." Kagome said, and transformed again to show them how she looked au natural.

"You're beautiful Kagome!" Shippo clapped ecstatically.

Inuyasha and Miroku could not stop looking at her, if she was beautiful before, she was a goddess now with long brilliant violet hair with tints of magenta that went all the way down to her waist, and her fleecy tail adorned in the same colors except slightly darker. And her eyes, flickering mysteriously and ever changing; from amethyst to cerulean, and pearl drop grey.

Her beauteous body remained the same, long and lithe, with womanly swells and curves, not short and stout like the women of this era. She had told them repeatedly that she was not tall by her average standards, not that it mattered because compared to all the other women she seemed that way.

Enraptured, Inuyasha sighed, "When will you come back to me?"

Kagome smiled and dulcetly said, "Soon, after I find a way out of this mess, but until then I have to take up the duties of Lady of Western Lands, while Sesshoumaru will speak with the other cardinal lords about what to do with Naraku. Therefore we will have more assistance, and can finish even faster, okay?"

"Feh!" grumped Inuyasha, "What if they want to steal it for themselves?"

"One: they are arrogant enough to think they don't need anymore power, and have seen how those who fall susceptible to the jewel lead to an early death, and secondly I have a way around that with a spell."

"Spells?" Inuyasha asked skeptically, not really believing her, but wanting to keep her talking so he could be closer to her before she left. Not that he could stop her anymore from leaving.

"In my time we use spells to manipulate the miko energy, and can use it for more than defense or healing. There are select cults that practice this ancient art and I learned from them. Mostly the energy can be used for anything that you can construe and manipulate. For example, early on I had to make myself a ningen glamour for when I went out in public and to school. Where I'm from I'm not normal either, and I also learn faster than other kids, so I had to adapt faster. Thankfully that also makes me more knowledgeable so I should be able to weasel out of this situation faster than normal. Right now I'm going to go get my materials, and I'll meet up with you guys later, like next season."

"Take your time." Sango snarled, jealous that Kagome snagged the hot demon lord, and she was way more attractive than her. How was she suppose to compete?

"Kagome, what's the use of leaving if we can't find the shards until you decide to come back and by that time Naraku will have all the shards!" Inuyasha angst pathetically.

"I am going to leave you with this, I made it earlier today, and this will point you to the Shikon shards. It's a modulated compass, it tells whether it is east or north, the power level of the demon or opposition, as well as their danger level. That is all I can do." Kagome said, showing it to Inuyasha but giving it to Miroku because he was the only one whom could read apart from her.

"Why are you giving it to him?" Inuyasha snapped, still angry about her desertion, and betrayal.

"Because he is the only one who can read, now good luck, I've got to get some supplies and Sesshoumaru will get angry if I take too long." Kagome said, slapping a groping hand away before running to the well at super sonic speeds.

"Hentai!" screamed Sango, hitting Miroku for all she was worth.

Nope things never change, at least sometimes.

* * *

**_Modern Japan_**

Kagome jumped agilely through the well and landed with a soft _thump _on the other side. She had just enough time to shrink several elegant high heeled shoes which would go wonderfully with a couple of her modern-slash-traditional dresses. Of course she was well aware that for the Edo period Japan this would be highly unconventional. The clothing of Edo Period (1601-1867 A.D.) is what the modern person would think of when asked about traditional Japanese clothing. Consisting of basic pieces such as the Kimono, Obi, and Hakama, Japanese clothing is as remarkably simple as it is complex and elegant. Ushered in by Tokugawa Ieyasu's appointment as Shogun or military leader by the Emperor, the Edo period reflects a socially stable and economically prosperous time for Japan. Tokugawa shoguns held control of Japan for over 250 years during which they enforced isolation from the rest of the world by forbidding foreign literature and art and outgoing travel to western countries. Japanese fashion developed independently of other countries which is apparent as their traditional clothing remained in widespread use until post World War II.

Meaning that what she was proposing to do was really radical, but in no way was she going to go unprepared. As she figured it, sometime from then to the present in those 500 years, someone came up with a way to dissolve the soul mate bonds, or at least make a more temporary version. In the present the type of bonding which Sesshoumaru had used was obscure and rarely used by the demon classes. She herself, coming from a higher echelon and a traditionalist family, had barely heard of it. For this reason it would be several years before she would be freed from this farce of a marriage. What she was sure on was that by the time that those 500 years had passed, she would no longer be tied to Sesshoumaru. To insure this and her own freedom, she was going to take every technological advance that would make her life easier. Meaning it was going to be a day of serious shopping and packing. Sesshoumaru might be pissed later, in fact she was sure he was going to be, but she also knew it would be a long time before she returned. Thankfully she had figured out a way to send completed HW assignments from her laptop to Tokyo University via her miko powers to traverse the intervening time lapse. In truth, even though she semi-understood the reason why electronics worked in the Edo period, it was still sort of baffling considering it shouldn't be possible. But long ago had decided not to let that stop her from achieving her goals.

The best news for her was that she had taken the initiative to graduate from high school early and then continue on to four arduous years in college getting a major in international relations, foreign languages and culture.

For an eighteen year old teenager she way ahead of her time, although truth be told being the daughter of the Ambassador Higurashi left for nothing less. She had to learn to control her spiritual powers, and traveling had left her with a vast refine wardrobe for all occasions, and the need to learn self-defense. Martial Arts had become an important part of Japanese culture, and presently daughters were expected to learn some katas. After her father had died, and her brother Sota had left for a boarding school in the Atlantic, her mother had become even more obsessed with self-defense, and propriety. Or maybe being mugged outside a temple weirded her out too much. Her study majors corresponded with the directives of the Japanese government, if she wanted to be hired. She only needed 2 more years and she would be fully capacitated with a PhD, and a degree in Romantic Languages and Psychology. So if Sesshoumaru thought that she was too unsophisticated to implement the subtle art of politics and manipulation he had another thing coming. She thrived on Machiavellian reposts, and shady deals. In fact she had been weaned in the art of giving official dinner parties and drawing important people out and to engender them to your cause.

This was part of the reason why she had not been hurried in her attempts to find the Shikon No Tama. Once she completed it there had been no assurance that she would be able to stay and delve into this ambiguous period of Japan. But now, with this unexpected bond it would work out to her convenience…

She could finally find the shards and not worry about missing out on studying history. Having a major in anthropology this was a most guarded interest. After she was satisfied with her studies and she had found a way to undo Sesshoumaru's mistake, she could go back without any worries. As nice as living in the past was, she wouldn't want to be there permanently. What she could do is use history to her advantage to avoid several serious errors that had been committed in the past; like thinking that emperors were Gods and kami kazi yourself to death, or avoid trade relations with other countries until you are forced to, and being behind technologically, and culturally. It would take years before Japan became a developed country, and even to this day United States still had Japan under their thumb in some legal issues. Or during the Meji Revolution when Japan formed a class of unspeakables that even now bear the brunt of Japan's society's disgust. These people whose last names permanently mean 'commoners' and 'trash' have difficulty getting married after their beloved has checked up on the family register. Their only fault is that hundreds of years ago it was decided that the tanners and people dealing physically with dirty products such as meat and disposal were commoners and beneath the other Japanese peoples.

She had a chance to change all of that, and she would not waste it. As she saw it, history was made to be re-written, and if you had a way to correct the mistakes of the past, why not? Why allow the same senseless mistakes to be done again? In any case she had the knowledge and opportunity to do so and she was going to seize it. Carpe diem and all that, like Horace said.

"Kagome! Where have you been young lady?" Mrs. Higurashi asked impatiently, watching her daughter pack her whole wardrobe of clothes and shrink it before her startled eyes.

"Oh here and there, you know…hey can you pass me that bra over there, that red one?" Kagome asked, looking around to see if she had forgotten anything. She had all her shoes, traveling garments, fighting clothes which were typically traditional, lacy pjs, formal garments consisting from bulbous English dresses with fringed corsets and layers upon layers of frothy silk beneath to Egyptian robes, and Roman stolas and tunicas, and Germanic vestibules. All in all she was set.

"How long are you going to be gone this time, honey?" Mrs. Higurashi asked with a raised brow as she browsed threw her daughter's necessary amenities which included French truffles and caramel milk chocolate.

"A couple of months, I already have this semester's assignments in my laptop, and right now I'm storing some information in my hard drive about Early Japan, Nara Heian periods, Kamakura, Azuichi-Momoyama, Edo, and the Meji periods. I also want to save some history facts about Militarism and WWII and what occurred in the post war." Kagome said with a stifled sigh. It was a lot of work. But she was sure it was going to be worth it.

"Are you going to be dealing with diplomats?" her mother asked curiously.

"Yup, and a whole lot of demons which don't appear on our history books which leaves me at a stand still." Kagome whined, as she scrolled down and put to use her precious megabytes.

"Well why don't you also take some mythological books on the Edo period? I know we have a library which is a treasure trove of information and has been in our family for longer than this shrine has been around in our family."

"Really," Kagome said thoughtfully, a disturbing gleam appearing in her eyes, "How about I duplicate all the books and miniaturize them?"

"Be careful, you don't want those books getting into the wrong hands, and some of the books are ancient enough to be written in old Japanese," her mother warned.

"To make it easier on myself I can just duplicate them to be translated into modern English, written in our font which even to an English person from 500 years ago, a time where Chaucer has only lightly tread upon as of yet, would be incomprehensible." Kagome said satisfactorily.

"Are you sure honey?" her mother asked with unease. "I mean aren't there too many similarities?"

Kagome shook her head negatively, "Not really, if you think about it, it was when Alfred the Great decided to claim more lands and fought France where we get the first inklings to English, but even then English was mostly the language which peasants spoke, and nobles spoke in French and Latin. English was never written down for more than a prayer until Chaucer wrote _Canterbury Tales_ in a mixture of Middle and Low English, with lots of made up words being a derivative of French or Latin. Not surprising really if you consider how the long poem is sort of like the Aeneid by Vergil, or Dante's Infeirno in that aspect."

"True, I forgot to consider that, how silly of me! You should also take those traditional kimonos over there on the lamented corner of your closet. Why don't you ever wear those? I think that now would be a fabulous opportunity!" Mrs. Higurashi gushed with girlish enthusiasm.

"Mom!" Kagome cried, trying to dissuade her mother from her flight of fancy.

"I mean it makes sense, you're going to the Edo period, and our traditional clothing has remained precisely the same as before except for perhaps some new colors in fashion. It would be wise to take a couple of hundred, and let's not forget swimsuits!" Mrs. Higurashi said as she spelled all the kimonos to fold crisply, and the corresponding togas to be packed and miniaturized as well.

"You should also take boxes of food dear, you know that food is not very sanitary over there and you are not used to those gastric worms." Mrs. Higurashi said as she ordered their butler to buy 6 months worth of regular meal plans consisting of Kagome's menu ideas and to leave it stacked in the entrance neatly.

"Ooh! Add candy, desserts, and bathroom supplies to that list." Kagome ordered.

"Yes dear, naturally." The matron said, before looking around the room for anything else.

"Do you wish to take your bicycle like you usually do?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, finding an abandoned ipod and adding it to the packed accessories.

"No way, I'm too old and dignified for that, besides after passing that labored driving exam I deserve to drive my cute Volkswagen bug around magically in the past." Kagome protested.

Mrs. Higurashi gave her daughter a stern glare, one that said she was asking for a reprisal and Kagome rebutted, "What if I have to fly somewhere and can't carry everything! Yes, it is much more sensible."

"Look, I'm going to the bookshop to pick up a couple of manuals of everything, and then I'm going to hunt around to see if there was anything I missed."

_**Hours Later **_

"Yes! Pizza, and spicy bratwursts, my kind of food. Cheetos are a nice addition," muttered Kagome as she shrunk down boxes of food.

"Well by mom, I have everything! I'll see you after a couple of months, I hope your relations with China continue to improve now that you guys have stopped disputing over Taiwan." Kagome called, making a mental note to make sure her books on architecture, medicine, anatomy, and plumbing were well placed in her jumble of things. For a second she thought she'd lost the lot.

"Honey! Buyo wants to go too!" Mrs. Higurashi hinted, with a suitcase filled with cat toys, and amenities.

"Mom, I don't think the person I'm going to be traveling with will appreciate magical Siberian Tigers that shoot fire or ice out of their jaws…" Kagome stated wearily.

"Nonsense, anyone would find Buyo adorable, and just think, if you're too full he'll help eat your food." Mrs. Higurashi declared cheerily, ignoring the malignant glare she was receiving from her daughter.

"No way," Kagome negated persistently.

"Well in that case I'll just have to leave him with the Zoo since I won't be here either." Mrs. Higurashi said slyly, making as if to call.

"Okay, okay! I'll take him already." Kagome agreed, pocketing her own cell phone in case she wanted to talk to her mother later.

"By the way mom, if I don't pick up immediately it means I'm busy just leave me a message, but remember that since I shall be traveling in the past you have to dial using your spiritual powers, understand?" Kagome reiterated.

"Hai." Mrs. Higurashi nodded of accord.

"And mom did anyone ever tell you that you are abhorrently conniving?" Kagome asked resignedly.

"Just the British Minister when we were discussing treaties dear." Mrs. Higurashi replied placidly.

"I will, ja ne." Kagome said before taking a leap through time, with a regal Siberian tiger right behind her following obediently.

* * *

**_Back with Sesshoumaru in Sengoku Jidai_**

"I wonder if I should castigate my mate for disobeying my orders?" Sesshoumaru queried softly, once Kagome had landed sturdily on her feet along with Buyo.

"Why of course not mon cheri!" Kagome quipped lightly, subtly taunting Sesshoumaru on his feminine appearance by referring to him as a mademoiselle, he did look the part, hip thrust out, and tapping his foot impatiently.

"Truly?" Drawled Sesshoumaru angrily, raising one fine brow in question.

"You told me to hurry and I did, it's not my fault you were not specific enough in your mandates." Kagome retorted, walking away huffily, her tail high in the air, while Buyo trotted beside her arrogantly as well.

"Why are you carrying around a color silk box which is for geishas, you're not going to use it are you?" Sesshoumaru asked worriedly, thinking about how his reputation would hurt from having a scandalous mate in the Cardinal of Lords.

"It's my purse you baka, and actually I do use make-up, but heaven forbid I use as much as geishas!" Kagome quipped, thinking silently that she was going to bring upon a whole revolution of ideas with her. Inside she was smirking, everything was packed inside her small innocuous purse, but could be enlarged later. Sesshoumaru had no idea what he was in for, and she was planning on enjoying herself.

"Well, do get on with it Sesshou, I do wish to soak in a hot bath." Kagome demanded, waiting for the Ice Prince to move already.

"We're going to fly there, therefore you shall hold onto me." Sesshoumaru replied frostily, still angry at her insubordination from earlier. He had not forgotten any of her transgressions, and as soon as he could discuss this privately with her she was going to get an earful, after he tricked her into putting on the necklace of course. He had crafted it from the insignia of the Western Lands, and it glittered with diamonds, and precious stones, apart from his yokai energy that would compel her to act the prudent Japanese wife. It would not _sit_ her like Inuyasha's, but was far more refine in it's specifications. Kagome was going to learn her place, which was beneath him.

"Do not speak unless spoken to, today I shall not introduce you to the staff, that will be tomorrow. For today you will only acclimatize yourself to your new home, and I will give you the traditional denotation which is always given to the Lady of the Western Lands." Sesshoumaru said frigidly, as if what they were discussing was too recondite for her.

"Fine." Kagome agreed, wondering what the hell he was talking about. She had never heard about that for the imperial families, but then again they were talking about ancient demons in this case. Not much was known since they were a secretive lot, actually as a demoness herself she could attest that they still were. Even if you were in the modern world you would not find an accurate book about demon or class types, you were either in the know by relations or thought they were myths.

"We have arrived, now behave." Sesshoumaru demanded, landing on the veranda carefully before setting her down, while Buyo padded down from the air as well.

"You will have to guard your _pet_, many will not take well to him." Sesshoumaru warned, glaring hotly at an indifferent Buyo whom had begun to lick at his paw meticulously, absorbed in grooming.

"This is absolutely awe inspiring!" Kagome smiled tranquilly, as she took in the view of the majestic ice tipped mountains, and tall pine trees.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru grunted, taking out an object from his pocket.

"This is for you, would you like my assistance in putting it on?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly.

"It's, it's...BEAUTIFUL!" Kagome exclaimed brightly, jumping up from the veranda to hug her so termed Ice Prince.

Kissing his cheek with desultory lightness she sighed, "You really shouldn't have, after all this is a marriage in name only, and this necklace looks like it cost a lot. Not that my mind could make an accurate conversion of your money to mine, but still, it looks uber expensive."

Staring impassively at his mate, and hiding his inner glee, Sesshoumaru intoned, "Come to me."

And she did.

"SESHOU-" Kagome started, cheeks flushed in anger even as she moved to comply with his wishes.

"Damare."

Smirking like a Cheshire cat Sesshoumaru proceeded to their rooms. After all it wouldn't do for him not to enjoy his wedding night.

_**Later **_

"So I see how this is, I'm just your fuck toy while you surround yourself with business affairs and the like. A freakin' doll!" Kagome bellowed, making Sesshoumaru grasp his tender ears and step away from the raging Inu-Miko Demoness. No one warned him how the necklace had a limited affect which only lasted a short period of time in his opinion. He would have to use it sparingly.

"This Sesshoumaru asks you to desist in screaming like a vulgar person, it is not befitting of your station." Sesshoumaru intoned, backing away, after hastily donning a robe. Maybe it would be better if he slept outside tonight. The stars looked pretty, and best of all he was out of range from his wife's sharp claws.

"Oh no, sugar bun, let me demonstrate my happiness, from this GIFT!' Kagome snarled, before scratching him with her claws viciously.

"This Sesshoumaru will see you when you are in a more composed state-" Sesshoumaru started but then decided that running was a better option. There wasn't enough space between his pregnant mate and him at the moment. Especially when she realized afterwards that she no longer had a choice in birthing and that she would have to transform into her youkai state to give birth to twelve pups. He could no longer think of her as innocent and sweet after her display tonight. She was ferocious, bloodthirsty, and out for blood.

Specifically his.

_Kami save me!_ Sesshoumaru thought before deciding to rest in a high tree branch in case she had decided to follow him. Tomorrow, or rather later on in the day he would deal with his mate. He was still the dominant in the relationship, he had just decided to concede the bed to her out of gentlemanly etiquette. Yes, that was it.

And with that the slightly ruffled Lord of the Western Lands began the life of wedded bliss, dreaming fantastical dreams which would sadly not come true.

* * *

Well that is all for this chapter, and I should add that I have decided to change the power which the necklace will have over Kagome. So while it can still control her, it will not be as much as Inuyasha since she is extremely powerful and can nullify a large amount. So the control shall be little but taxing. Oh and credits to a Japanese History website which I can't save the url on FFnet.

-Dani.


	8. Potentis Forta

_Disclaimer:_ I own a battered keyboard, a notebook full of un-typed chapters, and a worthless Dragon Speaker since it requires RAM. I do not own INUYASHA, that belongs solely to Rumiko Takahashi.

_Author's Note:_ I was not going to update because I really wanted my brother to fix my computer up, and put the appropriate memory drive in but since he has not done so I will simply use University computers and give up on Dragon Speaker for now. I will type up ALL my chapters...manually…I wrote way too much though.

* * *

Chapter 9: Potentas Forta

"Power tends to corrupt, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Great men are almost always bad man."

(John Emerich Edward Dalberg, 1st Baron Acton (1834-1902.)

* * *

Kagome work up groggily to the startling light of day, a ray of malicious sunshine peeking through the stylized windows and forcing her to wake up. 

"Ugh!" groaned Kagome, admitting defeat when despite her closed lids she saw red again. She truly did not want to contemplate waking up. That and her unwanted pregnancy.

Watching covertly from lowered lids, a servant awaited her order. Finally gathering the courage to speak, she asked, "Milady, your bath is drawn."

Turning around Kagome saw a timid inu demoness waiting shyly by the foot her bed.

"That's fine, I'll be down in a minute, and for future reference I prefer to be left unbothered from now on. I am quite aware of how to bathe, and dress myself, thank you very much." Kagome said tartly, watching suspiciously as the servant tried to decipher what her _Louis Vuitton_ was. She really did not want anyone to discover her secret, gah, curious servants. She was as curious as a neko demoness.

Sweeping up her covers, she was mentally deciding which kimono she would wear for the meeting when Buyo jumped ferociously on the servant. Oops. She forgot to feed him yesterday in all the commotion.

"Buyo! Down kitty, she is NOT part of your breakfast. At least for now." Kagome ammended, thinking it would not be so bad if servants feared entering her room because of Buyo. Maybe the servant wasn't so similar to a neko demoness.

Glancing fearfully at the salivating Siberian tiger, the servant looked up at Kagome with pleading eyes, "By your leave, milady?"

Kagome cordially nodded her head in acceptance, and watched in exultation as the servant fled rapidly. Kagome: 1, Servant: 0. She totally ruled, now she just had to make Sesshoumaru realize this. That damn bastard had put a SUBDUING necklace on her. The nerve!

Shaking her head in defeat Kagome brought up her miko powers to dampen the effect of the necklace. Therefore while she could still be subdued into that fake subduing position Inuyasha had stupidly taught her, she could sort of fight it. It was a boon at least in her eyes, and there was also the fact that Sesshoumaru had not chosen something painfully aggravating like she had on Inuyasha. Who would have thought that she would have to suffer through a similar role?

Magically expanding her wardrobe, so she could look at the vast selection encased before her, Kagome decided to also magically adjust he room to her specifications. First she cast a cleaning spell on the whole surrounding area, then she decided that she preferred her 2-inch thick carpeted floor from India, her modish and stylish curtains from Germany, and a bathroom straight out of a Roman's wet dream. It had a colossal Jacuzzi for relaxation, a cold pool of water to perk her up, a hot pool of water to work out the kinks of her body like in Baden-Baden, and then a shower stall to simply wash. She also had different types of bar and liquid soap, apart from shampoos and conditioners neatly arranged. Showering quickly she set up her working desk, and make up armoire stashed from mascara to base. Tiredly, she wraped her bathrobe around herself, and divested herself of her clothes and threw them into the hamper. She would magically wash them herself once they had accumulated, they were much too delicate to be otherwise washed.

"Meow!" warbled Buyo, pulling her attention from which set of earrings she was going to put on today. Looking at her frustrated kitty she quickly understood that he still did not have his kitty litter box which was magically self-cleaning. Conjuring it up she thanked the Kami for making that invention in the modern day world. There was no way she was going to clean up cat poop. Especially the mounds of poop Buyo generated. When they said that tigers ate a lot they weren't kidding!

This made her start thinking about which system people used in Sengoku Jidai period used, and she was quickly disgusted.

She definitely was not going to use a hole! How was one suppose to crap into a hole in a ground. Actually, she really did not want to know the schematics of it. And then there was no soap! Of course she understood this logically it was just different to see this in reality. Quickly zipping her amenities in their proper order outside of her expansive bag she placed the fridge beside her miniature kitchen, but not in any way blocking her sound system and 80 inch T.V., with a Video/DVD combo. Her wardrobe would fit in her revolving closet, and her shoes clustered neatly in a vault in a lined manner. Her French feathery comforters that were uber soft finished the effect on her Queen sized bed.

Done with organizing her room she placed a barrier spell which would prevent anyone from entering, and then decided that she had had enough time standing around naked. Besides, she was really curious about the layout out of the castle anyways and wanted to do a bit of exploring before the Cardinal Lords got here.

Deciding on a provocative kimono from her time that stopped just after her upper thighs, and settled snuggly on her trim waist, and was also a profound and deep blue with pale sakura blossoms, she carefully put it on. For shoes she chose daring 4-inch heels that made her feet look sexy as hell, a fact she adored, and settled on gold earrings inlaid with lapis lazuli, and diamonds. Not ostentatious and loud, but delicately refine and better crafted than some vulgar pieces she had seen from this time. Bigger did not unequivocally better make. Loosening her long hair, she decided that an elegant chignon would look well, and also help project a more business-like persona. She wanted to look sexy but not sluttish, and while she knew that showing off her legs would give a wrong impression in this era she wanted to change convention, and what better way to do it than now?

Glancing at her full-body mirror she was satisfied with what she saw, she only needed one last touch. Magically painting her long nails to match the deep violet of her eyes, she left after magically locking the door behind her.

Sesshy was in for a big for surprise.

Walking seductively down the corridor, her hips undulating gracefully with every step she took, Kagome was the very picture of sex incarnate. At least Sesshoumaru's guard dogs thought so, their eyes reverently following her every room.

"His Lordship finally found himself a whore!" hooted a rude demon to her left as she passed him by, unabashedly looking her over.

Offended Kagome gave him a glare worthy of the Ice Prince himself, "Excuse me?" she bit out, making it clear that he would be in a world of pain if her continued with his unrefined musings.

"You heard me bitch, matter fact, care to take a roll in the hay if I give you a coin?" the swaggering male asked arrogantly.

Smiling sickly sweet at him, Kagome nodded shyly, allowing the man to walk closer to her, and then when their lips were only a hairsbreadth apart she grabbed him by his balls and threw him to the ground.

"Chikuso!" growled the idiot, whimpering from the pain that she had cruelly inflicted on him.

"That's what bakas like you get, asshole!" Kagome said, releasing her tight grip on his balls, only to dig her 4-inch heels briefly into his gut before walking away.

"You're not worth my time puppy, I'm way over your league." Kagome uttered, leaving behind a bewildered group of guards attending their friend. Much as the guards prided themselves on banding together, they were not going to risk their family jewels over an idiot who was just asking for it. It seemed as if Sesshoumaru's mistress had balls. Metaphorically speaking of course. Each of the guards swore to never cross paths with her again if they could avoid it, they would not like to get on her bad side.

**_Inside the Grand Chamber with the Cardinal Lords_**

"So what do you propose we do about the ningen problem? They are weaker than us in every conceivable way but that does not impair the fact that they are becoming a problem now. Spreading diseases, using something called gunpowder to destroy buildings and with the potency of destroying lower demons and such the like." Lord Toyotomi snarled angrily, his fiery mane not belying the fact that he was a fire demon.

"We wait of course, ningens die in the flicker of an eye, they are not a threat to us. We are like the Kami to them," snorted Shikoku, "Frankly I do not see why we are wasting our time giving any consideration for this nonexistent situation."

"That's easy for you to say," whispered Lord Hiyo, "You live in the North, and ningens do not tread upon your lands, massacring your live stock and poisoning your waters."

"Ikani," muttered Shikoku, "Let's just get this over with. We'll meet in 5 years, we can discuss it then."

"That is not acceptable." Sesshoumaru growled, reminding the other lords that they were in the presence of one of the most powerful TaiYoukai's in the land, second to only Lord Toyotomi who had lived for over 2,000 seasons.

**_With Kagome_**

After walking around in circles, Kagome finally got tired and make a map of the Western palace to aid her in her quest. Boy was she glad she did! It was huge, with four different sectors that encompassed more than one hundred rooms each; not including the grand hall, antechambers, kitchen, and the servant quarters. Deciding that even with a map it was too tiresome to walk around looking for the room Kagome transferred out of the hall she had been currently searching in to the room itself. Mirthfully she noted that no one had noticed her presence and that all the lords were currently bickering with themselves futilely. Oh yeah, they needed her.

Calling the arguing to a stop with a soundlessly uttered spell, she watched as all their eyes rounded on her apprehensively, and some with anger and lust. Smiling beatifically, Kagome chided them gently, " Now, now boys, we wouldn't want this to get out of hand, now would we?"

"Hmmmpf!" Sesshoumaru grunted, words failing to form on his silenced tongue.

"Ah, Sesshy-poo!" cooed Kagome theatrically, thinking that revenge really was sweet, "We wouldn't want my darling to get hurt, would we?"

Ignoring Sesshoumaru's flashing red eyes, Kagome surveyed the other lords.

"Anyways, getting down to business." Kagome sighed wishing she had gotten more sleep last night. "I am going to remove the spell, and we are going to discuss this like mature adults. Everyone will give their input on the situation and we will unanimously agree and come up with a solution that is amendable to all of us, okay?" Kagome asked, her voice for once completely serious.

Seeing complacent nods from all of them, albeit grudgingly, she removed the spell. Only to be shoved against the wall by Mr. Stick Up His Ass.

"What do you think you are doing, miko?" Sesshoumaru hissed, uncaring and unaware of the fear that suddenly laced the room. Just because they were strong demons did not mean that they wished to tempt fate.

"Absolutely nothing my dear, except helping you find a solution with my superior intellect. I am of course much more erudite than any one of you." Kagome scoffed, her vanity making her forget exactly to whom she was speaking to.

"What." Sesshoumaru questioned again, sure that he had heard wrong. Shrugging her shoulders carelessly, well as much as she could with Sesshoumaru digging his long claws into her, she reiterated politely, "I am well aware that you can read and write but that is basically it. It is very elementary at best, you know enough to manage your accounts, and write some letters but not much more. You don't spend your time reading and learning. Life to you is a bit primitive."

At this Sesshoumaru felt the need to bodily inflict a number of torture devices he had learned amongst those primitive moments she carelessly spoke of but knew that their bond would not permit this and so decided that maybe giving her a little taste of the humiliation she had given him today would cure her of her loquacious tongue.

"Submit," uttered Sesshoumaru tonelessly, but clearly.

"Wah!" cried Kagome, remembering to her dismay the blasted necklace. She was stuck with her arse in the air for five freakin' minutes because Mr. Haughty just had to throw a hissy fit. Why she'd never been so embarrassed in her life! Well except for the time she passed a bit of gas coming out of her biology class, after eating burrito grande from the cafeteria…but that was besides the point! "What are you doing, you randy dog?!" Kagome screeched, filling a familiar clawed hand probing her clothed mons. Smiling grimly Sesshoumaru whispered, "Touching what's mine." And that's when it all went wild. Seriously, you didn't think that Kagome would allow herself to be molested by Sesshoumaru himself did you?

* * *

Have to go to class, and I can only type at school. Ta ta for now.

-Dani.


	9. Chapter 9

**_I just wanted to inform everyone that I have abandoned this story and that anyone who wishes to continue it may do so with my permission freely given._**

At first I was extremely excited about finally having bought DragonSpeaker and using up nearly all of my savings, I had fantasies of just speaking the chapters that I have already messily written down with a pen onto Microsoft word but then I lost everything! DragonSpeaker needed more memory space and I bought a corrupted drive and my computer was wiped. All of my programs lost, I didn't even have Microsoft or anything, I couldn't start my computer and now that I spent my last hundred dollars fixing it I feel as if this story is cursed. I'm not supersitious or anything it's just that I wrote down 3/4ths of this story in several notebooks and now it just seems so hard to transpose it to a word doc that I officially give up! I wasted my days investigating the Sengoku Jidai traditions, culture, language, politics, and gah! Whatever.

It has become someone elses mess. Or maybe it should be rightfully forgotten.

Sincerely,

Daniella Lujan.


End file.
